Lost In The Old Times
by Delta Orchid
Summary: After the events of 'Isle Of The Lost and Forgotten' the villain kids struggle to adapt to the aftermath only to find out that not all villains were captured in the battle. With some unknown villains running free in Auradon, the VKs must find a way to adapt to their new lives while fighting both the evil in the villains and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday to me! I know, I'm being more self centered then any Disney villain.

This is the sequel to 'Isle of the lost and forgotten.' If you haven't read it make sure to stop right now and and go check it out because this story won't make sense if you didn't. Special thanks to a lovely person that is helping me with the arabic translation.

Please favorite, follow and most importantly review. I love reviews!

* * *

2 days.

A lot happened in 2 days.

Hundreds of lives are born in 2 days.

Hundreds of lives are murdered in 2 days.

In 2 days Auradon wastes enough food to feed a dozen children.

In 2 days Castle Beast goes through 70 loafs of bread.

But the most shocking is that in just 2 days the truth that hid for the past 20 years has shown itself.

The 'heroes' spent 2 days on the Isle. That's all they could've taken.

Now, they were back home. They could get a hot bath with a message after that, that would be relaxing except they couldn't.

Non of them expected the Isle to be that terrible. No clean water. No decent food.. Nothing. The villains played their children like puppets. They starved them when they wanted. They tortured them when they wanted. The children lived like puppets in a dollhouse or in their case doll-Isle.

The heroes stayed in the hospital in which every child on the Isle was placed in. With the guards around them, they say unbelievable things.

Harry Hook, son of Captain James Hook was now currently in operation because his own father shot him. An hour ago CJ showed up in the hospital. The guards of course captured her but thank god Ben was near by. She broke into tears asking to see her sibling. She told him that she would give herself up if she was to see them. Now, she was holding her baby sister, Jessie in her arms while clutching to her older, Harriet.

Anthony Tremaine, son of Anastasia Tremaine was currently battling for his life because of the injuries he got from falling off a balcony. Cinderella and Henry just recieved word from the doctor that Anthony might have lost his ability to walk.

His uncle, Trace Tremaine - Cinderella's half-brother - was currently being skinned alive. His entire back was burned of acid that his mother threw at him. The only was for his skin to heal is for the doctors to remove the layer of skin that reeked of acid. Unfortunately for him, there were no drugs of pain-killers he could take to help him with the pain so he had to endure it all.

So how could the Auradonians relax at a time like this?

Adam arrived at the hospital half an hour ago with Belle and saw as dozens of children were being pulled on stretchers and got to either emergancy or operating rooms. He watched as the feeling of guilt struck him. It was mostly his fault. How could he forgive himself for the years those kids lost of the Isle. The Isle of the lost and forgotten. That was what they were, forgotten.

Those who had magic were finally allowed to use it to save their lives. The guy who froze Ben using Jafar's staff barely could walk. His entire body was burned. 3 to 4 wizards were present to heal him yet they couldn't even heal half of his body. It slowly got better within a couple hours as his body was fully healed yet his soul wasn't.

It was currently 11 A.M. 4 hours after their sudden arrival. Most of the little children who weren't harmed fell asleep. It took minutes after 11 for a doctor to come out.

"Harriet and CJ Hook." He called out. The 2 pirates heard their names being called and quickly walked to the doctor. Evie took Jessie from CJ's arms while the talked. "I am sorry. I really am." He started. "By observasion, your brother was previously shot at the exact same spot and didn't reseave proper treatment-"

"Cut the shit, doc. What are you trying to say."

"I'm saying that... Unfortunately, his body entered a stage where... a stage where-"

"Where what!?"

"His body, in order to save him, entered a coma stage." He said. "I'm sorry-"

"At least he's not dead." Harriet said looking at her sister.

* * *

Henry knocked the door. He opened it and let Cinderella and Chad walk in first. The nurses looked at them and bowed before continuing what they were doing. After finishing tying up the bandages, they got out.

"Hello Trace. You might not know me. I'm Henry. This is my son Chad and my wi-"

"My sister." Trace inturrupted. Chad cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry. Half-Sister, better?" Cinderella didn't really like the details but let it go. "What do you want?" He spat at their faces.

"Well, you are my broth-"

"You should've thought about the importance of family before forsakening my with mother." He reached to the back of his neck and untied the bandages. He turned around to reveal the scars of his back. His back was red, there was a thin layer of skin that looked like it was thinner then the bug's wings. It could break at any moment.

Cinderella placed her hand at his back only to hear him scream. He quickly turned around and slapped her hand away. It was clearly painful. Ella watched as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Where are my niece and nephew?" He asked rebandaging the areas. Chad wondered how Trace, a guy older then him in a single year was comfortable with saying he had a niece and nephew.

"I don't know."

"I've lived with villains my entire life, I can recognize a lie when I hear one. What happened to Anthony?"

Cinderella gulped not knowing how to put it in words. "Anthony lost control of his legs. He can no longer walk." She breathed.

Trace raised his eyebrow. "And you didn't do anything?"

"Yeah."

Trace growled at the sign of stupidity those Auradonians had shown. He placed his handed on the IV needle and pulled it off before getting up.

"What are you doing?" Henry quickly tried to stop him. Trace, in his condition, wasn't suppose to move.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm going to see my family, something you failed to do for the past 17 years." Trace spat at the king. Henry looked at Chad who understood and blocked the door. Trace just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Step aside, Weakling."

Chad's face turned red. "Excuse me, how dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?"

"Have you honestly learned nothing from your little trip to the Isle, you gutless fainthearted wimp. I. Do. Not. Care. Who. Your. Mummy who pampered you all our life nor do I care about how much money and power your daddy dearest have. As for who you are, you are my nephew so step aside brat."

Cinderella couldn't believe it. This was not how she imagined her first meeting with her long lost family would be like. Even more shocking was how Trace was acting. He was certainly wiser beyond his years, and the fact that he was very well spoken even when insulting them right to their faces.

"Ella, they're your family too. Go see them and be thankful at least Anthony isn't dead."

"Why do you all say that!" Henry exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"At least she isn't dead. At least he isn't dead. Why?"

"Because things would have gone much worse."

* * *

Ben was talking with the head of the emergency wing, Arnold when his parents poped up. "Gaia Legume is... well, your highness knows." Arnold couldn't say it. "We moved Legume to the regular wing. He's treatment will be done there. We will not rest till he wakes up." He quickly changed the subject to her brother.

"Good."

"Who wakes up?" Belle asked. Arnold bowed and left not wanting to get into the middle of what's probably going to happen.

"Gregory Legume." Ben said. "About a year ago, he tried commiting suicide by slitting his wrists. Since then, everyone except the Frankenstiens, Ginny Gothel, Harry Hook, Shan Yu's twin children and his older brother, Jr. thought he was dead. Those 7 kept him hidden till now."

"Suicide." Belle breathed.

"Greg was a Seer while his brother is a Mind-Caster." Ben stated.

Adam and Belle looked at each other. "Are those Gaston's first boys?" Belle asked as Ben nodded.

"Are they twins?" Adam was the one to ask.

"Yeah."

Belle looked at Adam. "We are needed somewhere." She told Ben before grabbing her husband's hand and moving to another corridor. "How could this have happened?" She couldn't believe. She turned to Adam.

"I don't know. Those 2 got send away for one sole reason." He spat. "No one can blame me for what happened to both of them because it was their mother the one that decided." He looked at his wife. "Their mother could have kept them here and raised them as princes but _no_."

"They are children of rape." Belle cried out.

"Does it really matter Belle. You didn't care that I had horns and was covered in fur, you didn't care if I looked like a monster but those boys are normal."

"A Seer and a Mind-Caster." She informed.

"Okay, you know what I mean. You didn't judge me. Why judge them?" He asked. "They're going to find out who their mother is sooner or later, Belle. What will we do then?"

"I don't know."

Belle and Adam walked the corridors till they reached the place most VKs under the ago of 13 stayed. They recognized that some older VKs were just comforting what looked like their younger siblings. Most children were sleeping as the older ones carried them to benches or seats so they would avoid sleeping on the floor.

"Why aren't they in any of the free rooms?" Belle stopped a nurse and asked.

"There aren't any free rooms ma'am. The rooms are full of those injured. These here are the physically unharmed ones. I can't tell you they are fine. That there." She pointed at a 16 or so looking year-old boy. "Yeah, I heard some of his friends saying his father used the Chinese Water Droplet Torture Technique as a form of punishment for a thing he didn't even do."

"The Water Torture." Adam looked at his wife. "I banned that torture way 20 years ago even on prisoners."

The boy was reading a bed time story to his little brother before stopping and kissing his little brother's forehead after realizing he was asleep. Belle walked to the teen. "Hi." She said with sympathy looking at the book in his hands. She didn't recognize it as she read almost every book written. "Who wrote this?" She asked. She read every book written and she never read this.

"Me." He said snatching the book from her hands and turning away from her. "So, you're a writer."

"No."

She was trying hard not to punch him. "I retired months ago."

"Why?" She asked.

"Family issues, I guess." He shrugged. "My father isn't a fan of writing or books or in fact anything that involves a brain." He explained. "I've lost everything I wrote months ago so it was better for me to stop writing. That there" He pointed at the book. "was the first book I've ever written. It's also the only book out of 67 that survived."

She started feeling sorry for him. "Lost in fire?" She asked hoping it was the right answer.

"More like a fire caused by dad."

There was only one person she could think of. "I'm Belle." She held out her hand. "I know." He nodded as he shook her hand. "I'm Third, but I like to be called Michael, Mikey for short." She smiled at the rather sarcastic yet bright minded boy.

"Third!" A nurse came ruhing in. "Gaston The Third!" She called out as he quickly turned to her. "What's up Kelly."

She panted. "Gaia... She... She needs to talk to you."

Third took that as a sign of trouble and rushed to her room leaving Belle all alone wondering. Third opened the door to find his sister all the way in the small bathroom, on her knees and puking her guts out. Kelly walked to her side.

"Oh, god." Third went to his sister and helped her get up. "You okay?" He asked. Gaia shook her head. "You wanna talk about it?" He looked at his twin who wanted to cry. She sat on the hospital bed and her eyes began dropping tears all across her pretty face. "I'm..." She sniffed as she gulped her saliva. "I'm pregnant." She choked. Third turned to Kelly.

Kelly was a volunteered nurse on the Isle. Black hair, brown eyes, pale face, slim figure, really pretty and had a hunger for something new. She graduated from Auradon University wanting adventure so she volunteered as a nurse on the Isle. She wanted adventure not torture. She realized what kind of a place the Isle really is after a few days. She couldn't just leave after seeing how the children were treated. She fell in shock years ago when a girl almost 14 years old was raped and got pregnant, that girl was Gaia. There was no question who the father of her unborn child was making the child not only her son but also her half-brother. It was disgusting what he did to her and he dared doing it again.

Kelly gave Third a tissue and went to fetch a glass of water. Third wiped Gaia's tears. Kelly gave his a glass of water, he passed it onto Gaia who drank a few sips before handing it back. Gaia just clutched onto her brother. "What am I suppose to do now?" She whispered. Third just looked at her. "I don't know." He admitted.

"Where's Gustav?" She asked. "He's fine. Asleep actually." Third assured her that her son was okay. "Where's Junior?" She asked again. Third raised his shoulders. "I don't know." He admitted then turned to Kelly. "Where's he?" He asked her.

"Chained up to an armchair, probably." The black haired woman told them.

* * *

Ben and the rotten 4 looked at the door. Belle and Adam walked to them. "Mom, dad. What are you doing here?" Ben quickly asked. Adam looked at his son. "We want to meet this Mind-Caster." He said. Belle just nodded.

They opened the door to find Gaston the Second sitting on an armchair. His legs were on the chair while his right hand was on one of the arms of the chair. "Gaston Jr." Ben called making Junior turn to them.

"Why hello, your majesties." He mocked them sarcastically. "I apologize for not bowing down, I just can't." He raised his right hand to show them a handcuff that was attached to the arm.

"Drop the act, Junior. We all know you can break that handcuff in a matter of seconds." Mal said.

Junior shrugged. "Oh, no small talk. Such a shame." He lowered his hand to the armchair side before hitting the cuff down causing it to break in front of their eyes. "Handcuff Abu Kelb." He said looking at Jay.

"Huh?" Most of them asked. Ben turned to Jay who understood what Jr. said. Jay placed his hand on Ben's shoulder. "It's an Arabic insult/expression. It's translation is 'Father of a bitch' but it's mostly used to say an object is either can be broken easily, really cheap or just plain shit."

Belle raised her eyebrows. "You speak Arabic?" She asked. Junior just nodded, got up and walked to them.

"Your sister... Gaia... She's-"

"Pregnant, I know."

"WHAT!"

"I knew long before any of you... and her." Jr. interrupted Ben as he started stretching. They just stared at him. "I can sense lives." He pointed out. He turned to Adam. "I know what are you thinking. I won't allow myself to be locked up right after I finally had a breath of freedom. You can't lock me up, no one can resist my powers. Ask Maleficent."

"Maleficent?" All of them were puzzled. Why was Maleficent in the middle of this.

"Do you really think she was the one that needed the wand. She wouldn't have thought of the wand if her life depended on it." He threw himself on the bed.

Mal looked shocked. "You brainwashed my mother?!"

"No." He denied. "I merely planted the thought in her mind. I just needed her to take the wand so I could have it, kick every villain in dungeons, save every child on the Isle and live happily ever after, easy peasy." He looked at his nails as their jaws dropped. "But then you had to ruin everything and now we're suffering the consequences for the shitty decisions you made. Thanks a lot guys!"

"If you could so call brainwash people, why didn't you do it to Gaston?" Carlos asked.

"I can't use my mind abilities on anyone blood related to me. That might be the only weakness that I have."

"But Malef-"

"She's Gil's mother, not mine." He stared at the ceiling. He wondered what was going to happen to his sister. "She's finally released from that prison, only 17 if I may add and is pregnant with her second child." He said.

Everyone looked at each other. Junior raised his hand as a gesture for them not to talk. "Trust me she is having the hardest decision weither to abort this one of not."

"Wait, she was pregnant before?" Belle asked.

"Yeah." Junior said with a tone that was full of shame and guilt. Those two things he held on because he couldn't protect her from their father. "Gaston fucked most the women on the Isle that's why most of us are just half-siblings, but things changed when his wife died. Women slept with him only once, like a one night stand but mom was the only one the actually slept with him, always."

"Mom?" Ben asked. "I thought you said you didn't know-"

"My step-mother, Claudette. She was more of a mother to me then anyone so when she passed away Sir dickhead needed a new sex doll."

"Gaia." Ben said. Junior snapped his fingers. "Yeah."

Belle looked at her husband. "And the first child?"

"My little brother Gustav, you probably saw him with Third."

Belle just nodded remembering the face of the innocent boy that was born into a wicked life. "Excuse me." She said before getting out of the room. She ran from the corridor and entered the women's bathroom, somewhere no one could see her. She slowly started to cry, she shouldn't have ever agreed to it almost 18 years ago, maybe then she would have at least saved Junior and Greg's lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Have you seen Descendants 2 because I have and it's amazing! It destroyed the first one.

Starflight34 : Oh my God, I didn't think you'd be sticking around and reading the sequel. Man this makes me so happy! Thanks for the review and your right this is not good.

* * *

Everyone left the room Junior was held in. It seemed like a waste of time to try and get anything out of him. They looked at each other not knowing what to do next however Mal knew what she needed to do. She went to th reception and asked fo rthe room number that Hadie, the son of Hades, was in.

SHe gulped down her saliva before being stopped by the rest of her gang. "What do you want with Hadie?" Jay asked. It was not really of her character to just ask about someone like Hadie not alone want to speak to him.

Mal gulped all her pride and surfaced all her bravery. She looked at her friend, particularly Evie. She knew that the blue haired princess would never forgive. "I-I" She gulped again. "I am the one that started the fire that made Hadie lose his eyesight." She bowed her head in shame.

"WHAT!" Evie shouted. Her eyed widened as she looked at Mal. "How could you." She breathed. Before Evie was invited to Auradon she had her fashion gang. It was composed by her, Quinn and Hadie. They were angels of fashion, make-up, hairstyles and other things. When Evie finally opened up she met them and formed this group. People made fun of Quinn and Hadie for liking 'girlish' stuff, they called them a lot of things but when Evie came along no one dared to talk.

They were like brothers to her, she considered them like Jay, Carlos, Gil and every other guy that made her open up.

"Evie, it was a mistake. I-"

"Yes, surely it was." Evie said before taking the number of Hadie's room from the receptionist and walking away. She looked at the piece of paper : 317. She sighed not believing that Mal could do such a thing. Mal was her bestie, her sister and suddenly this poped up. She understood why Mal chose to keep it a secret but she couldn't understand why of all the people on the Isle Mal chose to mess with those who had good hearts.

She looked at the door on her left. She stared at the numbers ingraved on the door. She hesitated to knock but eventually she did. "Come in." She heard the voice of Hales. Evie opened that door to see a doctor examining Hadie with a smile up him face. The doctor looked at Hales and nodded before leaving.

Hales jumped at her brother and threw herself in his arms, something she would never do. He smiled before sniffing the air. "Evie." He called making his sister raise her head to see the door. "Hi." Evie said. That was the only word she was able to get out of her throat.

"I thought I smelled that blueberry perfume we made for your last birthday." He said. "Man, we did a lot to get those ingredients." He remembered that fond memory of when Quinn had to steal a couple of things from his psycho insane mother.

"Ma-"

"L told you that she was the reason that fire took place didn't she." He didn't even let her finish Mal's name. Evie nodded quietly. Ever since Hadie bacame blind the group wasn't the same. Evie realized both of them were smiling. "What's going on?" She asked. Hadie took his sister's hand making her understand he wanted to look Evie in the eye. Hales helped him look at Evie's face. "I'm getting my eyesight back." He said.

Evie's mouth formed an 'o' shape. She looked at Hales who was also smiling. She quickly ran to Hadie and jumped onto him. "Shit." He breathed. "Don't do that again."

Evie just smiled. "Does this mean-"

"This might mean the old fashion police gang might come back together." He said. "If Quinn agrees that is."

"I'm sure he will." Evie knew that no matter what Quinn will always be there if the group reunited. She couldn't beleive it, she was getting her old friends back. Mal suddenly popped up in her mind. She got off her fellow fashionista. "By the way, M-"

"al wanted to apologize."

"Can you for once let me finish saying her name and how the hell do you know all this?"

"I don't. Greg told me."

Evie froze for a moment. "What?" She asked.

"Before his death." Hadie pointed out. "As a Seer, he can't tell any human about anything he sees. He can't exactly tell them how they die or when or even if they are going to be successful or not. Even if he wanted his tongue would be paralyzed"

Evie was onfused for a moment. "But why could he tell you?"

Hadie could only chuckle. "I'm no human Evie. I'm the son of the lord of the underworld and a goddess. I am one of the only 3 that he could speak anything to. He couldn't even tell Junior."

"3?" Evie wondered. Hadie was one, Hales could be the second but who was the third. "You got it right if you think Hales is the second. The third would be Frankie."

Franklyn Frankenstein was known to be the son of Dr. Frankenstein but he was no human. There was no reason for Dr. Frankenstein to be locked up in the Isle but they kinda threw him there anyways. When his only child Victoria was born, it was the happiest day of his life. He taught her everything he knew yet she was sad. Sure Gaston Junior would visit every now and then because he was her only friend and that Victor Frankenstein promised to teach him science after he saw the potential in him but that wasn't enough. She was lonelyand he didn't like that so he created a creature in his lab for her. Something that looked like humans but wasn't. Something that could walk, talk and grow like anyone. Something that needed needles and threads to stitch his limbs together if they fell. Something like Franklyn.

He looked exactly her age but was yonger. If his age would be calculated be the years he lived not the way his body grew he would barely be 8. She was the onne that named him. She liked the name Frankie but her father didn't think it would fit in so they called him Franklyn.

Frankly, most people on the Isle including Mal and Jay use to refer to him as 'it.' They never considered him an actual person and that's what made it easier for Greg to talk. Frankie wasn't a human and he was bullied for that but then he met Greg. He met a boy that was suffering because he couldn't keep himself together and needed to talk and tell. Greg made Frankie take pride in not being a human rather just a creation because he was helping someone. He realized the perk of being 'it' because he was the only one other then Hadie and Hales that was able to listen. It broke Fankie's heart to hear what Greg saw but he knew Greg had it worse and he was doing the right think by listening but he didn't really know anything.

"Are you going to accept her apology?" Evie asked secretly hoping he would.

"The next time I talk to her I want to be able to look at her." He said. "We'll leave the rest for when the time comes."

* * *

Cinderella knocked on the door and got in. She froze when she saw Anthony Tremaine, her Step-nephew. He looked hopeless, his eyes filled with not only fear but also anger. He was a typical Island kid, angry, scared and afraid. But mostly angry.

He felt hopeless, something he's not use to feeling. He was always the kid that anyone can rely on , now he was depending on people to feed him. His eyes met Cinderella's. "Hi Aunt Ella." He greeted with not a spec of emotions in his voice.

"I've recognized you the moment I layed my eyes on you." He told her. "You're exactly how they described you...physically." He paused for a second. "Not sure if you're that kind." He stared at the sheet of cloth on his legs.

"The treatment will cost a fortune." He said.

Cinderella didn't waste a second to think. "Not to me it won't." She said. "If you are ready, we can start tomorrow-"

"Can you just leave me for a moment to think. I mean of course thanks for the offer but-"

She rushed over to Anthony. "Anthony, you are my nephew and this is my fault. I didn't realise how bad the Isle conditions were and left you there. I should have got you, Dizzy and Trace out of there immediately but I didn't."

"It's not your fault. I personally blame Adam and my other aunt Drizella." He honestly said. He knew this conversation was useless. He needed time to just get himself together, time alone but he knew he would never have peace.

"We'll start tomorrow if you'd like." He smiled at her. 'I would love that." He said before having the picture of Trace and Dizzy popping up in him mind. "Did you see Trace and Dizzy."

She shook her head. "I've only seen Trace, he's... improving."

"Phyically or socially?"

She was a little bit confused. "Physically, I guess."

"So he's still an asshole." He said leaning back on his pillow.

* * *

Zevon stared at the tray of food in front of him. He couldn't understand what happened. A second ago he threw a bucket of oil on himself and lit a match on his coat and began feeling the pain that he thought he deserved and the next second he's laying on a bed in the hospital feeling better then before.

The nurse just looked at him annoyingly. She was one of those that believed he needed to stay on the Isle.

'I can't be here alone.' That thought rushed through his head as his eyes started to tear up. "I'll leave you to the food." She said before leaving the room while he was alomost mentally breaking down. 'I can't be here without you.' The image of his sister appeared in his mind. It made him want to tear up his skin because she was just 14. She had big dreams of becoming a dancer on day and traveling the world. It mad him go crazy for the fact that she couldn't even complete school because she was dead. It made him want to die because he blamed it on himself, everything.

They promised each other that they could never be without each other. That when they die, they will die together.

He looked at the food that was layed perfectly on the dish before looking at the table a few inches away from the bed. Everything of his was layed down there not that he had a lot of things. His eyes stared at the locket that belonged to his sister, his innocent sweet deceased sister. He wiped away the tears that barely rolled down his cheeks before pushing the tray away.

"How did you always make it look so easy?" He asked staring at the locket. She always made life seem easy when it wasn't. "I hated you so much for that." He remembered each time she did better then him in something and that was always. "You unever seemed like you cared." Yzla didn't really care about grades, survival or other things but she was great at it, she never cared about anything.

"It always seemed I had to care enough for the both of us." He got up from the bed and walked to the table before tracing his fingers to find the locket. "It always seemed like I had to carry this huge weight." He slowly opened the locket to see both of them, him and his sister, they were smiling, they had each other.

"But now I realize it wasn't." He sobbed. "We were both carrying it so it felt easy and not that you're gone everything is so heavy." He choked down his words. He started crying. "It's too heavy for me to carry it alone."

His thoughts were right. "I can't be here alone." He said what he thought. "I can't-"

"Yes you can."

Zevon jumped as he heard that familier voice behind him. He looked behind to see her face. She was just sitting on the bed, hair tied back as usual. "You know you don't have to." Her illusion said. She got up and walked to him before placing her hand on him cheek. "Hi bro."


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank my little sibling who watches a lot of Monster High, found a great song that's in this chapter. It actually fits Ginny so much.

Starflight34 : You don't really have to apologise. Yes, I know the last part was meant to scary the living daylight out of anyone who reads it. He's gonna go through a lot but he'll make it. Thanks Star for making my day better by your review.

* * *

It has been almost 2 days since the VKs got to Auradon. Most of those that didn't have serious injuries have left the hospital and were enrolled in Auradon Prep. Lonnie, Jane and Doug were giving some of them a tour around tha castle. "This is the library." They entered the library. "The one in Dragon Hall is bigger." Third muttered. Lonnie heard him. "You have a library in Dragon Hall?" She asked. Dragon Hall wasn't the best of schools.

"Well, Junior, Liang and I were the only ones that ever got in there." He looked at the Hun who was smiling. The memory made both of them almost burst in laughter. Dr. Facilier was the headmaster. He placed a spider as big as a cauldron on the door of the libraby so that no one can ever use the knowledge in the books.

Anyhow, Junior, Liang and Third once sneaked into the library by punching the damned spider and picking the lock. When Facilier found out he locked them in the library for almost a month without food or water. Little did he know that they dugged up a passage that allowed Garnet to pass them food and _borrow_ some books, in other words steal them. They spend about a month not going to class while sleeping in the core of knowledge on the Isle. They took the time and learned Chinese that way they can speak about a person in front of them unless they were Huns.

"Why would he not let anyone in?" Jane asked.

"He didn't want anyone to use the knowledge against him." Third explained. Fred, Freddie's brother snorted. "Or" He made his way to Third. "he just wanted a private place to masturbate." Fred offered an idea. Third nodded. "Is it crazy that I would believe that." He told the younger boy.

"Anyways." Doug said before walking outside. "This is the school yard. You can just chill or study here."

"You'll find me doing only one of those two things." Franklyn whispered making the group excep the AKs laugh. Lonnie, Jane and Doug didn't really understand why were they laughing. "By the way, where are the restrooms?" Rick asked. The AKs knew he didn't really care about where the bathrooms were because he was trying not to die of laughter.

"Oi Ricky, you won't be needed the bathroom you've got no rocks anyways." Fred said making them laugh even more.

The 3 stood there like they were idiots. "Inside jokes." Victoria explained with a smile. "I mean it's not even funny but we still laugh."

"At least they managed to smile after what happened to them." Jane whispered to her friends. The tour ended and they all went their seperate paths. Some to the cafeteria, some just walked the halls, even some played pranks which was amazing for every Auradonians. Most of their sibling and family were in the hospital of the edge of dying and they managed to smile.

The VKs started looking at the castle. "I like this place." One said. "It's better then the docks."

"It's better then anywhere." Another said. They started chatting with each other and laughing. "ENOUGH." Jane suddenly shouted making them stop talking. It took her a moment to realize what she had done. She didn't even want to say it. "I'm sorry." She said before running off. She didn't know what was going on with her.

"Wierd." Doug said. "What was that?" He asked Lonnie but she didn't know.

"Oh, not." Third breathed relizing what was going on with Jane. He turned to go to the dorms which the AKs had previously shown the way.

"Where are you going?" Harriet asked.

"To get Junior." He said before walking off.

Liang walked with Lonnie to the lockers. "What's your locker number?" She asked. He gave her the small piece of paper. '394.' It said. Lonnie smiled. "It's right next to mine." She said then showed him his locker. He opened the locker. "I am never going to use this locker." He told her honestly.

He suddenly felt something strange. In a matter of seconds someone tried to tackle both of them. As a trained assasin he jumped in defence only to find a guy their age behind him. He raised his hands as a sign of surrender. Lonnie chuckled. "Liang, it's fine. This is Aziz, Aladdin and Jasmine's son. He's my boyfriend." Liang let lose and stood up straight. He was trying not to change the expression on his face when he heard the word _boyfriend._

Aziz slowly walked behind Lonnie as if he was afraid of Liang suddenly slitting his throat. "Who's your friend here, babe?" He asked her, kissing her cheek. "Oh, Aziz. This is Shan Xiao Long, better known as Liang." She introduced. Aziz looked confused. "Shan Yu's son." Lonnie continued when she realized he didn't understand.

"Huh?"

"From the Isle." Lonnie explained finally making Aziz understand. "Oh, I knew you never judged a book by it's cover but don't you think this is a little over?" He whispered to her not knowing that Liang was blessed with superhearing abilities. She shook her head. "Aziz. Liang is my martial arts trainer, slash Chinese teacher, slash friend." She said. "He saved my life multiple times on the Isle."

Aziz reached out his right hand. "Well, thanks Liang for taking care of my girlfriend." Liang looked at Aziz, then at his extended hand and then at Aziz again. He shaked Aziz's hand with a smile. Aziz tightened his grip to give Liang an impression that he was strong to stay away from Lonnie but Liang wasn't taking any of his shit. The Hun just added a little pressure on Aziz's hand making the Arabian want to scream like a little child.

"Lonnie." Liang called to her. She quickly turned to him. "What do you got right now?" He asked her looking at his schedule. "Chemistry." She said. He smiled. His first class of the day was Chemistry. "Well won't you look at that, me too. Mind showing me to the class?" He asked her before eyeing Aziz who eyed him back. "Yeah sure." She smiled. They walked to the class leaving Aziz to go to Math.

* * *

Mal walked across the halls. She could feel everyone staring at her. She wished they would have stared and whispered at her because of the terrible things she's done back on the Isle but no, they were whispering because she was from the Isle.

The only ones that were supporting her right now were Audrey and Chad because they had seen what it's like on the Isle. Her best friend, Evie, wouldn't talk to her ever since she found out that Mal was the one that made Hadie blind. Deep down she knew that Evie would forgive her but she placed it in her mind that the blue princess would never want to see her face again.

She had Chemistry with Evie about an hour later but she couldn't concentrate because of all the whispers that shouted out her name. She was gonna get it done with then go to class

She ignored everyone and ran to her dorm. Evie wasn't there, she had Chemistry. Mal thanked god because she couldn't face her. Mal looked through her cupboard and finally found it. A bottle of blonde dye. "It's time to fit around here." She said to herself and walked to the bathroom.

She looked at her purple hair before starting the process. After about an hour she was done. She walked to the closet to see a daily princess dress that was given to her by someone as a gift. She wore it then looked at herself in the mirror.

Blonde hair with purple tips, bright princess like dress and white nails, she looked perfect. She looked like she fitted in. She gulped and then made her way to the lab. She knocked on the door because that's what people do in Auuradon when they want to enter a room that isn't theirs.

She opened the door and walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late." She apologized like a lady. Everyone stared at her including Evie who rubbed her eyes bacause she wouldn't believe that was Mal, she couldn't believe that was her bestfriend.

"Hey." Liang hissed. "Blue." She turned to him and gulped. After that one time Liang kicked Clay Claton in the balls and proceeded to use him as a punching bag because Clay called him 'A fucking Asian.' everyone made sure they wouldn't come near a Hun unless they wanted a death sentence.

"What's up with her?" He asked. Evie raised her shoulders because she didn't know what to say. "Hadie would really be disappointed." He added making her eyes widen as she looked at him. "What?" She asked ready to jump on him if he was meaning to insult her friend.

"I mean both of hús knew Hadie and how his brain worked. He would say something like 'What in the name of Zues did you do to your hair.' or 'I know one person that can pull blonde hair with purple tips off and darling you are not that one.' Am I right or am I right."

Evie couldn't do anything because she knew that would be Hadie's exact reaction. After the bell rang and everyone got out of the lab Evie grabbed Mal and dragged her away for a second. "What did you do to yourself?" She hissed to Mal.

"I'm sorry." She just apologized. "I really am sorry for all the things that I've done."

Evie just pulled her in for a hug. "You didn't have to change yourself just for them." She told her.

"If this is wat it means to fit in then I'm willing to do it."

* * *

Ginny knocked on the door. She didn't wit for Anthony to answer so she just bursted into the room. She saw the hopeless look on his face as she made her way to his bed. "They usually bring flowers in Auradon." Anthony told her looking at the small box in her hand. She almost laughed. "You...flowers... No, just no."

His face expressions changed. He smiled at her. "You know me too well." She placed the small of chocalates in front of him and sat down on a seat beside his bed.

She remembered the first it happened. She was sitting with Maria Frollo and Anthony when they were just 11. They were enjoying their time, one thing Maria and Anthony weren't use to. Mother Gother was a great mother, 'Mother knows best' in her words, so she gave Ginny the freedom most kids were needing.

Ginny's favorite thing in the world was singing and she had a great voice. The 3 of them were having a sing-off to see who was better. Of course it was cut short when Ursula heard them and shouted 'SHUT YOU CLAMS!'

They laughed at the amount of annoyness they caused Ursula. They ran to the beach. The sand was grey a the dirty water came and went. To most people it was a shitty place but that shot was perfect for them.

Maria looked up an the shock. The sun was shining. The sun never showed itself on the Isle that's why most of them were pale as ghosts. That was the first time they felt the enegry of sunrays and they loved it. Ginny suddenly began to sing. It was a beautiful melody thatrushed through their ears till they realized something. Ginny's short black hair was shining. It turned into a shining shade of yellow. that wass the moment she realized that she had Rapunzel's fromer healing powers.

She had no idea how she got it but she had it. It wasn't just the healing song that made her hair glow, it was any song. For her own protection she stopped singing. In a place like the Isle having healing powers meant becoming a prey. For the first time her mother was right, she would have been safer if the was locked up in a tower.

But it wasn't completely like Rapunzel's. Ginny could only heal one person every week, she wasn't as powerful as Rapunzel when the former blonde was her age. She tried healing Greg but it didn't work. She had a long way to go.

"Heal Harry." Anthony snapped her out of her memories. He knew she couldn't choose between the guy that once saved her from being kidnapped and the guy she loved. She placed her hand on his. "Anthony." She said.

"Ginny, give me a month and I'll be surely back on my feet." He assured her. "Give Harry a month and I'm not sure if he would be alive." He kissed her hand. "I can wait." She got from the chair and sat on his bed. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you." He whipered.

"Me too."

He kissed her forehead and wiped the slight tear on her cheek. "Go."

As so she went to the Hook's room. She took his hand and began to sing. She was finally going to sing after so many years. She gulped.

 _"Seems so close  
But yet so far._ _"_

She sang as her hair started to glow.

 _Reaching out  
Towards the stars."_

She watched as Harry started to heal.

 _"Try and try but I can't catch hold  
There's a fire that burns inside me  
Everywhere that I seem to go  
I end up empty handed."_

" _Have you seen what I'm trying to find?  
I've been looking far and wide  
High and low, low and high  
In the dark, can't find the light"_

 _"Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time  
Now I'm fine  
Cause I can  
Find it deep inside."_

Harry started to slowly open his eyes.

" _Now I've seen what I've tried to find  
_ _I've been looking far and wide  
_ _High and low, low and high  
_ _In the dark now I've found the light"_

" **I guess you've been looking in the wrong place the entire time"**

She looked at Harry who goined her in the song.

"Realized  
 **That maybe** **you**  
 _Should search inside"_

When the song ended Harry looked back and forth. "Where's my hook?" He asked. Ginny slapped her forehead. "You almost give your sisters a heart attack and make Uma cry her eyes out when she saw you in a coma and the only thing you care about is your hook?" Ginny was in complete shock. Why would he even want his hook? It was literally a reminder of his father who threatened to chop his hand off if he lost it.

"Uma didn't cry her eyes out, in fact she didn't even cry." Harry corrected. "She just threatened if I don't get back on my feet in 2 weeks she'll kill me."

"Wait." Ginny stopped him. "How did you know that?"

"People talk too much." He said as a group of doctors and nurses burst into the room. The looked at him in shook as their gaws dropped. "How did-" A doctor looked at Ginny. "He just woke up." She said simply. That wasn't completely a lie.

"But how-"

"You're the doctor you tell me." Harry spat. "Where are my sisters?" He asked wanting to get up but the staff stopped him. He simply rolled his eyes. "I feel so useless." He growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Zevon looked at the black board then turned away and stared at him chemistry book. Mr. Deley was explaining something he considered easy. He looked at the seat beside him whicch seemed to be empty...but not to him. He was his purple and green haired sister sitting there.

"This is easy." The 14 year-old said. She got up from the seat and walked to Mr. Deley. She turned her attention on the black board. "Remember when you did that experiment that ended up with you blowing up the garage?"

He silently nodded.

"Well this is it but in scientific words. Ugh." She moved to Mr. Deley and sniffed him. "He even smells like bullshit." She said making Zevon chuckle. Mr. Deley stopped his explaination. "Is something funny?" He asked Zevon.

Zevon quickly shook his head. "No, nothing."

Deley raised his eyebrow then continued while the students were staring at him. Ally glared at him in disgust. It was no secret that she didn't like VKs and thought thwy should have stayed on the Isle. Zevon glared back at her. He then turned to the clock and counted every second till the bell rang. He was the first to rush out of the classroom.

"Why do you even take that class?" Yzla asked. "You already know everything."

Zevon just walked silently. "You can't keep on ignoring me like this." She said.

"I'm not ignoring you." He assured her. "I'm just hungry and don't want to waste energy on talking."

Her eyes beamed. "Me too. I'm starving." They walked together to the cafeteria. Zevon just placed anything on the tray he just grabbed and sat down alone till Yzla sat beside him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

As he wanted to take his first bite she stopped him. "Don't!" She stopped. "I need that." She looked at the plate. He just nodded and left the plate before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see CJ.

"Hi." She said. Yzla growled. "Not this slut again." Said the daughter of Yzma. "Do you mind if I sit down?" She asked him. "No." He quickly replied. He might have not known it but he needed someone like her right now.

"I heard Harry's out of his coma." Zevon said making CJ smile. "Well, you know how Uma's threats can be." She said making them both laugh. "Let me guess, he woke up screaming for his hook." Zevon guessed.

"Your guess is...weirdly right." She raised her eyebrows in amazement. "What's up?" She asked. He grabbed his backpack and threw it on the table after he pushed the tray of food away. CJ's eyes widened as she took a closer look at the notebooks and textbooks in the bag. "I thought they would go slow with us." She muttered. "They aid they would help us out in subjects and let us take like 3 or 4 classes each day."

"I know and I told them I would rather study everything." He said.

CJ threw her feet of the table. "You were always one of the smart group back on the Isle." She said. Yzla barfed, or at least tried to sound like she was. "She's trying to flirt with you bro." Yzla warned Zevon. "Wait for it."

"So I was thinking-" CJ told Zevon.

"Just another second." Yzla said.

"maybe we can hang out." CJ offered.

"HAH, I knew it." Yzla jumped. "God, she's such a slut."

Zevon justs ignored the shadow of his sister. "I-" He stopped to think about it. He really needed some fresh air. "Zevon, don't even think about it." Yzla spat.

"I'm sorta busy." He answered. CJ's smile faded. "Oh." She breathed. "Okay." She took her bag and got up to go. As she walked away Zevon got up. "Wait." He said. "I'm sorry." He apologised.

"No, I get it." She said to him. "You're busy."

"CJ that's not what I meant."

"Zevon what are you doing?" Yzla asked him quickly.

"I would love to take you out this weekend." Zevon told the pirate. CJ smiled. "I would love to goo out with you this weekend." She replied. "What do you have now?" She asked.

"History of pirates or something like that." He took out his schedule to she while Yzla growled. "Come on Zevon, she's a bitch." She tried to reason with him but he ignored her. "So do I." CJ looked at his schedule. "Bet you a hundred dollars it would be rubish and full of shit." She said raising her eyebrows.

"You don't have a hundred dollars." He reminded her.

"Then bet you ten dollars."

"You don't have ten." He reminded her again. They turned away to see a blonde princess entering the cafeteria. "Wait, is that-" CJ stopped for a second. "Mal?" She couldn't believe it. Mal was blonde and wearing a very pink princess dress. "When was Hadie's surgery?" Zevon asked.

"Two days ago." Both girls anwered. "It was successful."

"Maybe he could knock some sense into her and return her back to who she really is." CJ grabbed his arm. "Now where is this class?" She wondered making Zevon chuckle but his sister annoyed.

* * *

Junior looked through library books. 'Useless. Useless. USELESS.' He was shocked on how useless the books in the library were. He grabbed a book about University Math and scanned it. 'Why am I even bothering with this shit?' He asked himself. He and his brother were prodigies so this was easy to him.

 _Ugh I hate physics._

 _Why is this so hard?_

 _Who created this shit?_

He heard. He grabbed the Ipod from his pocket and highered the volumn so he wouldn't listed to their thoughts. He was too caught up in wishing to block the random thoughts he didn't realise someone was trying to sneak up on him.

He felt someone jump on him and remove his earphones. "Hi." It was Victoria. "Shocking how someone that is forced to listen to everyone's thoughts didn't know I was tring to sneak up on him." She got off him and winked.

"Hello to you too Victoria. What do you want?" He asked. No one ever came up to him unless they wanted something.

"I just want to say hi." She said.

Junior raised his eyebrows. "No one wants to ever say hi to me. People only come up to me if they wanted something." He said then fully faced her. She gasped when she realised his lip had a deep cut and the side of his cheek was red. She didn't remember having that mark when they came to Auradon "Was that Gast-"

"No, it was my siblings." He said. "They attacked me when that Lose-Lipped Hook Junior told Gil."

She understood that they probably were angry at him for keeping that secret but attacking him was another level. "Did they talk to you?" She asked.

"Only Third."

"That's a good sign."

"No." He said. "He wanted to tell me something that might injure a student so I can warn Fairy Godmother. He wasn't there to talk to me."

Victoria felt sad. She felt pity for him. She quickly brushed that off and grabbed his forarm so she could change atmosphere. "We need help."

"I knew it." He looked over at the student behind him. Uma, Harriet, Sally, Sammy, Fredreek, Freddie, Franklyn and finally Audrey. They were all in one line standing together. "Why is she here?" He asked pointing at Audrey. "She's a princess. She can afford her own tutor."

" heard you were simply the best." She said.

"Lies." He said. He could after all read her mind. "But I do like getting compliment." He admitted. "What do you need help with?"

They held their Math textbooks. "You want me to teach you Math?" Even if he could already read their minds he was in fact confused.

"YES PLEASE!" They exclaimed.

"SHUSH!" Shouted the librarian.

He growled after looking at Victoria's puppy eyes. Harriet and Sally looked at each other with a smile. "Jutoria." They laughed. The rest looked confused. "It's a ship name." Junior huffed at his hair while they sat down and he began looking through their textbook.

They smiled at each other while looking at Victoria telling Junior where the class currently is. He eyes the chuckling teenagers. "It would never be a thing and besides the name should be Letoria. I've always hated the name Junior, I prefered Leo."

He turned to Victoria. "What's shocking is that you are a doctor and can't understand this." He said to her.

"It's Math not Biology. Now explain." She pointed out then ordered him.

That made the teenagers sitting across the table smile wider. They would defenately try to get them to end up together. Junior snorted making them realise he heard what they thought.

"You really should learn to control those powers of yours." Audrey said. "People need some fucking privacy."

He quickly turned to her. "Well looks like I was wrong about you. You aren't just a stuck-up little prissy pink princess." He said after she cursed.

"I used to be. Not anymore." That's why she was studying with the VKs not some royal tutor. Her parents still thought the same even after her father visited the Isle. Her mother couldn't believe they got Gaston's children here and freaked out. Most of the royals did when they heard Gaston's children were here and quickly judged them. She however learned a lot of things and she wasn't going to stay the perfect royal. She wasn't even wearing a dress, she was wearing ripped jeans and a shirt that had the symbol of a crown much like the one her mother has and an axe.

"What were the drams about?" He asked.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I just got those weird dreams since I came back. I see a light-brown haired guy with violet eyes. He wears this cross and this symbol. He's keeps talking to me. He's really nice, I kinda wish he was real."

Junior dropped the book from his hand. "Did the cross he wore was made up of red diamonds?" He asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Audrey, I need you to do for me something."

"Yeah, sure."

"Get me acess to where the birth certificates of anyone born in Auradon and come with me next time I will visit the hospital."

She agreed.

* * *

After days of trying to get used to Auradon's atmosphere, Liang finally sat down with his own people. The Huns were a tribe of hundreds, their children were taught that any Hun is considered family and marrying a non-hun is considered shameful.

The next generation of Huns didn't want to conquer China or anything like that but they sticked true to their heritage. The moment Liang sat down with them on one of the tables they claimed he was welcomed with snickers and disappointing glares. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Glad you remember us." Sueyin said making Liang glare at her. "Next you're gonna start dyeing your hair or get a-"

"I get it." He stopped him sister. He looked at each one of them. "I'm sor-" He couldn't even apologise because he started to cough. He never apologised to anyone before. Wen Yang patted Liang's back. "We're Huns. We don't apologise."

Liang gulped. He was chosed to be their next chief yet he practically forgot about them in the past days.

"Anyways we have a bigger problem." Jing Hua said. "Fairy Godmother needed to discuss something with you in her office about us . Alone." She placed her hair behind her ear.

"First of all : I'm not going there alone, Sueyin, Wen Yang and Jing Hua, you will come with me." He ordered. The rest of the Huns smiled. They've got their leader back. "And second : I'm sure it's about the commotion you two caused in sports." He looked at Sue and Jing.

"What? I wasn't going to accept that the only activity for females here other then make-up and shit like that was cheerleading. Are you fucking with me? Why can't we play tourney or join the Swords and Shields team. It's fucking insane." Sue spat at her brother.

Liang knew once he heard that every girl here was a princess that something like this would happen. He walked with the 3 to the Headmistress' office and knocked on the door. "Since when do you knock?" Wen Yang asked.

"Since now."

"Come in."

The Huns entered the room. Fairy Godmother wasn't alone. Ben and his parents were also there. That make the Huns feel like something was really wrong and it wasn't probbly because Sue and Jing attacked some boys, it could be only part of the problem.

"I asked to see you alone." Fairy Godmother said. She remained smiling making them feel uncomfortable. "I heard you were the leader."

Liang knew what they were trying to do. They wanted to use the old strategy of talked in the leader so he/she could convince the others, classic. "We are one family and have no secrets. If you wish to talk to me you have to talk to all of us and this office doesn't big enough for 50 pupils so I think it's better to let these 3 come with me instead of bringing the entire clan." He said.

"Very well. We have come here to discuss 3 main problems." Ben said. "The first is the... _accident_ that happend during sport-"

"Oh that was no accident." Sueying commented.

"So you say you nearly broke Whistley, the son of Snow White, arm on purpose?" Adam accused her. Belle placed her hand on her husband's so he can control his temper.

"Okay, that baby bitch brought it on himself!" Liang nearly shouted. Wen Yang patted him on the back. "Well, your temper came back." He whispered to his cousin's ear.

Adam turned red. "He didn't do anything." He defended Whistley.

"He said that women can't play anything except dress-up!" Sueyin spat. "So you try and snap his neck?" Belle asked. She didn't shout or anything she just asked casually.

"Well, yeah."

"Why?" Belle was intressted to know why young teenage girls such as Sueying and Jing were mad because it seemed that the only thing girls wanted to do in this school was wear perfect dressed, do their hair, put on make-up and stuff like that. The only sport they would be interested in was cheerleading.

"Because it's not fair for boys to get to play Tourney, sword fight and have fun while girls do nothing but shout 'GIVE ME AN A.' Father was a villain in your eyes but he would never in force those rules that devide genders. I thought you would understand because they looked down on you for wanting to read instead of trying to marry a guy and do your hair while cleaning a house. My father would have stood up to anyone that made fun of women and said that those things were only for men and I plan on doing the same except if my father was the one in my shoes Whiny-Whistley would have already been dead." Sueyin explained.

Ben knew what he had to do. "Okay, Fairy Godmother would it be okay to announce tommorow morning at breakfast that sport won't be guys' games? That girls could also participate."

Fairy Godmother smiled. "It would be my pleasure." Finally! After the years of her trying to get approval to destroy that rule she finally could.

Wen Yang cleared his throat. "The second problem?" He asked.

"Yes, it's actually adressed to the entire Hun clan here." Ben said. "As you probably know or don't objects that are considered harmful to others or could harm others are forbidden in Auradon Prep, or probably in all of Auradon. I've got some news that some of you were carrying knifes and swords in your backpacks."

"They're not knifes!" Jing Hua exclaimed. "They're daggers. Please if you want to accuse us of something please get your information right. And no Huns don't have _swords_. We use blade Dao. Basically something shorter and thinner that a sword but sharper and more harmful."

"Wow, we didn't accuse you of anything. We were just asking about the weapons."

"You do realise we have more don't you." Wen said. "Dows, Jians and other more." He began listing it down while Adam looked at Ben. "It's against school rules to have you in possesion of such objects." Ben said. "We are kindly asking you to hand them over."

Three

Two

One

"WHAT!?" The Huns shouted at the same time making the 3 heroes jump. Sueyin, Wen Yang and Jing Hua started shouting at them till finally Xiao Long calmed them down. The heroes looked confused.

"Look." Liang began. "For us, our weapons are our pride. Each time we achieve something we get awarded with one of them and we cannot just simply hand them over. Even if I would hand over mine - which I won't - I would be the only one. The others would rebel on me and will be willing to fight till death to keep their attire and weapons with them. These are sort of our badges of honour and we won't give them up. Trust me, all of us were raised like assasins so don't try to send your guards to forcefully take them from us because what will be left of them will be their uniform. And don't try sneaking on us while we sleep, we are light sleepers."

Ben didn't know what to say. What could he say. "I wish it was that simple Liang I really wish but we can't just simply allow you all to carry around deadly weapons." He tried to nagotiate.

"How about this." Liang began to think. "You let u keep our weapons with us and we will keep them in our dorms in those safe-thingies."

Ben looked at his parents. Adam knew those Huns won't back down, if they were willing to attack a royal for a disagrement why would they just give away their pride without a fight and Adam didn't want to fight so he nodded to his son.

"Okay. As long as they are in the dorms. If we find someone carrying a weapon it would be taken away."

"Fine." Liang spat. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. It felt like his whole culture was being taken away from him. "The last thing is what we think is the most important." The Huns nodded while Belle spoke. "We were told that the Hun children were refusing to get vaccinated."

"Yeah, vaccination or anything of that sort is forbidden in our religion." Sue said.

"We can't let that just slip." Fairy Godmother said. "We can't let children get sick or possibly die just because their faith doesn't allow them to get vaccinated."

"What are you saying?" Jing Hua asked.

Adam gulped. He was the one that had to say this to them. "We're saying that we won't let your cult or a religion stop of from doing what's right for those children. You have 2 days in which you take your siblings with some teachers to the hospital to get them vaccinated or we will forcefuly take them, vaccinate them and get them into the foster system." He said. He looked at them.

They kept quiet because they were truely speechless. The 4 were filled with rage. The Auradonians discriminated them. They insulted them with trying to take their honour away and they insulted their believe that was based on equality. They wanted to kill who ever made those choices for them but they were afraid something might happen to their younger sibling. They were afraid something could happen to their family. The 3 kept quiet and thought that Liang was too for their reasons.

"Liang, you are the leader." Adam said. "What do you say." The former beast smiled because he knew they were a family and wanted to keep it that was.

"Fuck you." Liang responded.

"Pardon." Adam said. The heroes thought they didn't hear right.

Liang looked at Adam's eyes. "Fuck you." He repeated. "You want to take them." Liang stood up and walked right to Adam's face "I dare you to try." he walked back to his family, took his backpack and wanted to exit the room. "Oh, and by the way, it's Shan Xiao Long." He said meaning he wanted them to call him that. He didn't look back and got out.

Sue knew he wasn't kidding because he never liked that name Xiao Long but he didn't let his enemies call him anything but that. And he used his full name so that wasn't a good sign. They followed Liang out. Jing Hua raised her middle finger at them and was the last to get out.

* * *

"So the little brats are there, huh?" Hades asked looking at Auradon Prep in the middle of the night. "Remind me again why are we here Hearts?" He asked the Queen of Hearts who had a small bottle in her hand.

"Waiting." She said until Jafar and Gaston came back with a lizard in Gaston's hand.

"Place her on the ground." She ordered. Gaston placed it and took a few steps backwards. The Queen of Hearts opened the bottle and sprinkled it on the lizard. The creature started to glow.

"It's working." Lady Tremaine hummed till finally a woman emerged.

"I'm back." Maleficent said looking at the escaped villains. "It's time the villains get their happy ending." She said.

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? Let me know. I seriously want to know why some of you are reading this.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys I haven't updated anything for over 2 months. I know that's a lot of time but here is a new chaper! I hope you enjoy it. Please review, follow, favorite, or just do anything.

Notsoinnocent13 :- Here you go, I continued it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just like the other chapters.

Guest :- Thank you! You will see where it goes. Hope you'll like it!

* * *

"Mal, I love your hair." One girl complemented.

"And that dress. Oh light pink totally matches you."

"Thanks." Mal tried not to get wierded out. People were stopping her in the halls and just complementing her on her new look. Suddenly a girl stopped her. "Wait, it can't be." She looked at Mal. "Mal is that you?" The daughter of Snow White almost shouted out of happiness.

"Hi Whitney." Mal greeted.

"I can't believe it. You look great! Much more better than what's-her-name." Whitney exclaimed.

"Who's-"

"That...that... Sleeping Beauty's daughter."

Mal raised her eyebrows. Audrey and Whitney were 'friends' ever since they started royal kindergarden together. "You mean Audrey. What's wrong with her? She's perfect." Whitney took Mal's hand and led her to their lockers which were beside one another. "Well, I saw her wearing ripped jeans and this leather t-shirt in the library. I don't want to sound judgemental but she's a princess, what is she wearing?" She opened her locker and took out a book. "Well, looks like she took all your evil and you took all her good." Whitney laughed. Mal forced out a laugh. 'Bitch.' The former- purplette thought.

"And I don't want to be the one talking and spreading rumours" Mal knew Whitney definately wanted to start up drama. "but I also heard she's hooking up with Gaston's son."

"Which one?" Mal asked. "I don't know, the eldest I think." Whitney answered. Mal wanted to burst out laughing but couldn't because that would be considered unprincessly-like. 'Like hell Jr. will ever look at a girl.' Mal thought.

"I won't blame her, he is kinda hot. If only he wasn't a VK I would date him...or his brothers." Whitney locked her locker.

"What's wrong with VKs?" Mal asked clearly offended by the discrimination. "Well..." Whitney tried to get out of that situation. "I've got Physics, see you later." She lied and ran away. They had a free period.

Mal rolled her eyes. 'What's wrong with being a VK?' She asked. She was one and dating the king of Auradon. She walked alone to the school yard.

"Mal!" Evie called but Mal ignored her. She knew Evie would try and change her mind about 'fitting in'. "MAL!" She shouted this time. Evie ran and grabbed Mal's arm. Mal pushed Evie's hand away and turned to face her.

"Leave me alone, Evie!" Mal exclaimed. "I know what you're gonna say. I know this isn't me but it's for the best."

"Mal, this isn't what I'm here for." Evie said trying not to look at Mal's eyes.

"HEY BITCH!" She heard the voice of no one other than Hadie. Mal tured around to see non other than the son of Hades, the guy she blinded a long time ago.

"Where is she again?" He asked looking at Evie. The operation on his eyes that happened 4 days ago was in fact succesful but he could no longer adentify Mal, no one could. Evie pointed at Mal.

Mal slowly walked to him. "Hadie." She looked at the ground ashamed of everything she did. "Look at me Maleficent Jr." She hated that name. She hated being named after her mother but it wasn't her choice. Mal did as she was told and looked at his eyes. Hadie's serious expression started to fade as he burst into laughter.

"HAAH." He laughed. "Now I get the "Now I get what the mental slap is suppose to be..HAH!" Everyone was starig at his wierdly. That was no the reaction Mal was expecting.

"Hadie. I'm sorry." She swollowed her pride while saying those words. "I'm really really sorry-"

"No, No Mal. You don't get to be sorry. You don't even get to be anything." He walked towards her and pushed her till she almost fell. Some students wanted to stop him but got knocked down by Evie who knew what Hadie was going to do.

"You blinded me, you betrayed Uma, you left Gil in the hands of both Gaston and Maleficent, you fucking told FROLLO - A RETARDED CHRISTIAN THAT HIS SON IS GAY, you destroyed almost all of us and all for what?!"

Mal was going to break down and Evie knew it yet she didn't do anything. "All for the sake of proving that you're evil, well fuck that!" He threw his arm in the arm and that was it for Mal. She fell on her knees and cried. The tears were falling like rain. One student turned around and made her wa to Ben's office.

"Get up Mal. You don't get to be the victim here, not this time, again. You don't get to be like 'Oh, those people are so mean to me, let me change my hair and the way I dress so I could fit in here and get all the attention AGAIN.' Darling you've done far more worse then those royals." He spat at her.

Finally Evie decided to get into the situation. She helped Mal gt up from the ground and sit at a bench. Finally the students decided to leave. Hadie walked to Mal who was now sitting and in a state of a panic attack. He went down on his knees and handed her a tissue. "You done?" He asked. Mal took the tissue and wiped her face. "'Cause that hair of yours isn't gonna wash that-" He got up and grabbed her hair. "really splitty ended bad dye itself."

"Not to mention the make-up." Evie whispered to Hadie. Both of them looked at her fce that was now smudged with foundation, masscara, eyeliner and eyeshadow. Mal finally was able to stop crying and faced both of them. "You two are perfect for one another." The words barely escaped her mouth.

"MAL." Ben shouted and ran to her. "What's happening? A student came to me and said that there was someone picking up on you, are you okay?"

Hadie rolled his eyes. "And she's still seen as a green-eyed pure angel ." He mumbled. "Nothing's going on here. Just 2 Fashion-Freaks giving Mal a crash course on make-up and why it should never be added on a face that's about to cry, alongside a period of 'That hair doesn't suit you.'" He said sarcastically.

"Quinn's with Dizzy, they got everything ready in our dorm." Evie said dragging Mal from the bench and towards the castle. "Sorry for wasting you time Ben!" She shouted.

Evie turned to Hadie. "I don't think you were allowed to use that word."

"Which word?"

"Retarded."

"I don't have time for political correctness. Look at this mess." He pointed at Mal.

* * *

Ben walked in the room. "Sorry I'm late, there was a problem with a student." He said before taking a seat. "The meeting begins." He said before noticing someone missing. "Where's my moter?" He asked.

"She said she's busy with that Gaston Girl." Henry said.

"Her name is Gaia and if my mother decides to spend more time with her I shall understand that. Now what seems to-"

"The citizens seem to be afraid of the fact that you brought in villains into our peaceful land." Florian inturrupted Ben.

Ben knew something like this would have happened. "They're protesting-"

"Tell them to go to the hospital and see the _villain_ who lost his legs thanks to his aunt or his uncle who's back was skinned, or the VILLAINESS who almost died because her father locked her up in a room with poisonous spider or-or the girl who was tortured by her mother while her older brother was forced to watch...oh, wait... Didn't that last girl die?"

He looked around at the council. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Our ties with Arendelle." Eric said.

"Let me guess, Queen Elsa demands that Hans' daugheter Hannah returns to the Isle." Ben guessed.

"No, actually. Queen Elsa demands that she'll take all the responsibility over Hannah and give her the title 'Princess of the Southern Isles' as none of her uncles had children making her the only heor to the Southern Isles." Eric told Ben.

The king almost burst out laughing. "You're kidding, you're kidding, right?"

Eric shook his head.

"What do you all think of this?" Ben asked the council. He knew that it was right to propose an allianc with Arendelle a month after he became king. "Well, Arendelle and the Souther Isles have been are allies for quite some time and they have the trading system so I think it'll be best if we respect their wishes." Adam said.

"Send an invitation to Queen Elsa. We're gonna have another Family Day on 27 January. It would be great if she came."

They nodded and took notes.

"Anything else?"

"Wonderland and Atlantica." Henry said.

Ben shrugged. "Why should Wonderland be a problem, it's not part of the United States." The council went silent. "Wonderlanders are willing to start a war with us." Aladdin said.

"What!" Ben breathed. "Why?"

Kuzco pointed at Adam. "His fault." Adam ignored Kuzco. "They were already really angry when they found out I imprisoned their queen 20 years ago."

Ben was slightly confused. "Then why are they telling this to us now?"

"Because we didn't tell them that the Queen Of Hearts had a child. In their eyes Quinn is their rightful king. They want him on the throne and not the White Queen." Ariel explained.

"I don't blame them if they went crazy on us. I mean we did take the only queen they had and threw here in prison then instead put her sister on the throne and-"

"Flynn." Rapunzel hissed. "Okay, I'l stop talking now." Flynn removed his feet from the table and sat properly.

"And Atlantica?" Ben asked looking at Ariel.

"Unlike Auradon's and most of the kingdoms on land, choosing a successor to Atlantica's throne is much different. We don't choose the first son of the king. It can be anyone from the royal family. If the second child OR even second COUSIN of the ruler shows that they're worthy they can be the next heir to Atlantica's throne. My 'aunt' Ursula was going to be queen but my father was more worthy in the eyes of the people so he became king."

"So?" Ben wondered why does any of this matter.

"I'm saying that the merfolk voted while we were on the Isle of the Lost, they think...no, they BELIEVE Uma can be the next possible successor to the Atlantic throne." Eric said. "They say that she has both royal blood in her and felt what it's like to be hungryy and poor."

"You want a child raised to destroy us rule the ENTIRE OCEAN AND SEA ." Florian screamed.

"No, we are saying Atlanica's PEOPLE want that."

"Enough." Ben said breaking the two before they start a fight. "Send word to the White queen, tell her to please calm her people down while I speak to Quinn. And do send her an invitation to Family Day, I'm sure she would love to meet her nephew. As for Atlantica, I will talk to Uma, see if she will consider going to Atlantica, after all she might be the next queen and will probably take the seat of one of you here on this council." He looked at Florian.

"We have the problem with Gaston Legume II."

"His grades are perfect so what did he do now?" Ben asked.

"We think he might be mentally unstable." Rapunzel.

"Oh, no. He's just an asshole." Ben said making the whole room feel uneased.

"The last thing is the Hun spawns."

"They're Huns." Ben corrected. "Stop calling any one of them spawns or children or this and that person. They're people, they also deserve respect."

"Maybe they should have shown you that respect when they completely ignored your warning. They refuse on letting the children get vaccinated."

"Ben, this is a serious problem. We came to the conclusion that it would be better of they are forced to renounce their heratige." Adam said looking at the council.

The King turned to Mualn. "Mulan, you fought the Huns years ago, what do you think?"

Mulan was on the spot there. "I think it's better to find a safer way for everybody to live. I don't want children to die."

Ben nodded to the council. The problem was, how where they suppose to tell that to the Huns now?

* * *

"OW!" Mal shouted.

"Shut it." Quinn said. "My ears hurt from all you shouting." He said trying to get the make-up off her face. "Hadie, next time make her feel like shit when she doesn't have any make-up on."

Both Evie and Hadie were too busy. "Hey Quinn, come here." Evie said. Quinn went to them. They pointed at Mal's head. "It's like a dead animal commited suicide on her head." Quinn was disgusted.

"You do know I'm right here."

All three of them nodded while making an 'Aha' sound. "What's wrong?" Dizzy asked. "Everything." Hadie said. Evie grabbed the purple dye as they began. Washing her hair, removing that horrible dye, trying different styles (Curles or waves) and in the end they settled on having her hair straight.

"Do you think it would be better if we gave her bangs?" Evie asked. Quinn and Hadie stopped everything and thought about it. "What, NO!" Mal protested.

"You blinded me for years, you don't get to choose."

"Are you always going to use that against me?"

"Yup."

"Dizzy! Can you cut bangs?!" Evie asked the little girl. "Ah, would I be caled Dizzy if I couldn't?"

"Wait, your letting her cut the bangs?" Mal was woried, like really worried. She could trust Evie, she know the salon The Queen of Hearts owned and how Quinn was forced to work there and she COULD, MAYBE trust Hadie because he use to cut Evie's hair but she was never that close with Dizzy.

"Don't worry, she cut the back of your hair." Quinn almost chuckled making Mal even more nervous.

While the hair fell on the ground, Mal decided to start questioning them. "So how did you all meet? I remember Evie being really scared of boys because...well...that reason."

All three of them almost laughed. "It was because of your brother. He was like 'Evie needs to trust some guys and Grimhelde is pressuring her into getting a prince boyfriend because she wanted to know if her daughter can ever _bewitch_ an Auradonian prince' So he intruduced her to us. He wanted her to have friends that have the same intrests ah her." Hadie said remembering that day.

"That day, you spilled soy sauce all other me." Quinn remembered. "I had just finished sewing this really cool T-shirt then suddenly POW, he spilled unremovable sauce on it. You own me a new T-shirt."

Evie started to remember that day. " _AND_ you own me new shoes. That soy sauce destroyed my favorite pair."

"Why the hell was I so clumsy?" He asked himself out loud.

"So you pretended to be her boyfriend in front of Grimhelde?" Mal asked Hadie.

"No, Quinn pretended to be her boyfriend. I pretended to be another guy _bewitched_ by her beauty and elegance." Hadie said. That thought made the three burst in laughter. "What it is, Auradon Goodness Pink?" He asked looking at her nails.

"I swear both of you are male versions of Evie, well Hadie is slightly more assholic."

"No actually he's a really nice and wierd person I just asked him to mentally give you a slap on the face. What happened today was my fault."

"EVIE! HOW COULD YOU?"

"You deserved it anyways."

* * *

Audrey walked with Jr. and Victoria to the room. "Wait, why am I here again?" She asked. It was like 8 o'clock and she was not used to being out a that time.

"I just want you to tell me if this guy you're about to see is the guy you see in your dreams, okay?" Jr. said to her. Audrey nodded. "But why did you bring her here?" Audrey pointed at Victoria. She wasn't asking in a bitchy way, just out of curiousity.

"I wanted to tag along." Victoria answered.

Jr. knew the exact room his brother was in. When they got in they saw that there was already someone inside.

"Hi, Charles." Jr. said. he wasn't shocked at all. Charles was sitting on the bedside but quickly got up when he saw them. Audrey's phone fell onto the ground. She was too shocked to feel her hands. "Junior." She said. "This is the exact guy that speaks to me every now and then in my dreams." She breathed.

Jr. sighed. "Another mystery to solve." He muttered.

"Wait, what do you mean-" Charles was puzzled. "I started seeing him in my dreams a while ago. He talked to me, made me feel like I wasn't just Princess Audrey of Charmington but a person with feelings. Whenever I would open any conversation with him he would touch that cross." Audry pointed at the necklace around Greg's neck.

"You gave him that, didn't you?" Victoria asked Charles.

"Yeah, I was the last thing I have from my mother, it meant a lot to me so he promised never to take it off." Charles chuckled as the memory flashed back. "Excuse me, I need to get back to school." He quickly got out of the room.

"Charles misses him." Jr. said then turned to Greg. "And you wanted to leave all those people who loved you behind." He turned to the girls. "Can you give me a moment alone with me brother's unconsious body?"

Audrey nodded and left but Victoria didn't move. Jr. turned to her. "Take your leave, Victoria."

"No." She refused knowing exactly what was going to happen. Jr. turned to his brother.

"DAMN YOUR IGNORANCE!" He shouted. "FOR INSISTING OF KEEPING EVERYTHING A SECRET WHEN YOU HAD ME! YOUR BROTHER, SOMEONE YOU COULD HAVE SPOKEN WITH" He turned to Victoria. "Charles and I share 2 things in commen. We both loved him!" Jr. pointed at Greg. "And he turned his back on us! MURDERING HIMSELF AND LEAVING NOT ONLY ME BUT EVERYBODY THAT LOVED HIM BEHIND!"

"Junior." Victoria could see that he started to cry.

"Both of us came from the same mother and father, he could have told me anything! He was ABLE of telling me anything! Yet he chose to shut his mouth and kill himself! Not caring if it would affect anyone of us at ALL!" He started to cough because he was unable to breathe. "And no I have no one, not even my younger siblings, the ones I was willing to risk my life for!"

"No your not." Victoria said. "You will never be alone, I am here for you, by your side." She assured him. "I will not forsaken you like everyone else did." She placed her hands on him and held him closely. "Both of us have been through so much together, I not simply gonna forgt that now."

It took her a couple of minutes to calm him down. "Now, why did you ask Audrey to give you access to the place where the birth certificates are?"

He looked at her. "I'm gonna find my mother."

* * *

Belle was stunned. "You can't expect me to sign this." She looked at the papers and then at Gaia. "Yes I do, actually. By your Auradanian laws any underaged person needs to be looked after by anyone and you decided to take responsibillity of my family. It's just a piece of paper, sign it."

The former-queen refused. "I'm not letting you do this."

"Why not?" Gaia asked. "Belle, I've given birth to a child when I was in fact a child. Physically I am not able to go in labour again or I will die, it's basic biology. Then again who's fault is that I was stuck on that shitty island. Belle, sign the abortion papers."

Belle took the pen and signed those papers. In her head she was killing an innocent soul and after she say the VKs, she couldn't sleep of all the guilt. Gaia walked to her. "Thank you Belle." She thanked the former-queen. "You're doing the right things." Gaia smiled at her.

"Am I?" Belle asked. "Am I really?"

Gaia nodded. "It's better for a child to come into this world wanted then unwanted." She said. "You have a similiar problem, don't you?"

Belle glazed at Gaia. "An incident occured before I was pregnant with Ben. I thought I might not have children after nearly loosing my life trying to bring them into the world."

"Them? You had other children?" Gaia asked. Belle smiled at Gaia. "Yes, though they didn't live long in my arms. Both of them were boys. Beautiful light-brown haired sparkle-eyed boys. It wasn't long before they were taken away from me." Belle wiped her eyes.

"That's why you can't stand when women talk about abortions. You wanted a big family but couldn't risk it."

"That's why I'm so protective of Ben, he's the only child that I've got."

Gaia sat beside Belle. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Belle looked at Gaia. "You look exactly like your mother."

Gaia let her hair fall back. "I know, people told me that constantly." Gaia took the papers. "It wasn't your fault either, why I was in that prison, yet I still blamed you. I think most of us just want someone to blame."

Gaia got up to leave. "Gaia." She stopped when she heard her name. "Would you like to come over and have tea with us at the castle tomorrow?"

She smiled. "I would love to." She said before leaving.

* * *

Jr. simply walked into the building, showed them Audrey's I.D and began searching for him file.

It was a shock how many people were called Gaston. he didn't even know that name was that famous until now. Looking up his family name was useless. He looked over at the person in charge. "Excuse me, I couldn't find the file I'm looking for."

"Maybe that person never existed."

"Ha ha, where can I find the files belonging to Gaston Legume and his children?"

"Legally no one except the kings and queens are able to get those files, even if you hold the Princess' I.D. She cannot open those files."

Junior'S head was hurting from all the outbursts and uselessness. "I said. Where. Are. Those. Files?" In a flash, the man's eyes glowed a shade of purple as he led the way to the restricted section. Jr. thought that the files would be in that section but he was wrong.

They were placed in a vault at the end. Jr looked at the iron walls inside the vault. "Leave me." He said and went to the table. He just placed his hand on the table and the surface flashed.

"So it's a searching engine, cool." He wrote down his name and clicked search. He waited a couple of seconds till it made a 'ping' sound.

 **Gaston Legume II**

Jr. scrolled down till finally he reached the relatives part.

 **Birth father : Gaston Legume I**

 **Birth mother : Unknown**

Jr. was angry. He wouldn't say he wasn't.

Without any warning guards swooped in the vault with their guns aiming at him. "Oh, beast." He cursed before turning around. Ben was standing there in the middle. He was dressed in his and looked as if he had just woken up.

"What are you doing here Junior?" He asked.

"Nanaya."

"Huh?"

"Nanaya buisness." Jr. spat.

Ben roled his eyes. "When I'm being dragged from bed at 11 P.M because of something you did then it is not in fact 'nanama buisness.'" He did a hand gesture letting the guards all get out of the vault. "Why are you here?, Jr."

"Isn't it obvious." Jr. spat. "I'm in the middle of an iron vault with a searching engine and my file."

"You're looking for your mother?"

"Well, won't you look at that, you aren't an idiot after all!"

Ben was fed up. "So you brainwash a poor guy into giving you the keys to the vault. You could've just asked me to get you the file."

"If I would have asked you, you would have wanted to know why I would want the file! Do you think I want that sort of attention drawn my way! I mean most of you guys think I'm mentally unstable." He walked right past Ben to get out. "You know what, just forget it. Forget the one thing I've ever wanted to know, who the woman who gave birth to me then left me 3 minutes later to get shipped to the Isle."

"You don't know who she is? Isn't it-"

"No, looks like my birth mother doesn't want to be found."

"Junior wait!"

"I wanna change my name."

"What? Now?"

"Yes now. I wanna change my name. We're in the middle of a documantation center. i wanna change it now."

"Okay...um..to what?"

"Leo...Leonardo."

"Okay, I'll work on that."

* * *

3 hours earlier

Charles walked out of the hospital. His eyes started to tear up. "Why did you have to do that?" He looked at the sky. "You always wanted to see the stars." He turned to walk but bumped into non other than Gaia. "Gaia, hey."

"Wassup Charles. It's been a long time, the last time we talked was-"

"Almost a year ago, time flies, doesn't it?"

She nodded with a smile. "I was talking to Belle, she called a driver for me. You do want to go back to school, don't you?"

"Yeah." He pointed at a car that had the royal crest incarved on the sides. "Our ride is here." They opened the door and got in. "Car for Gaia?" They closed the door and drove away from the hospital. The driver was wearing a hat and glasses. The driver smiled then took the hat of, revealing his black hair. Gaia and Charles were both on there phones to care. Suddenly, his hair turned flamed up and turned blue.

He turned to them. "So, how are my two brates?" He asked.

"Hades." Charles breathed.

In a matter or seconds the car was filled with sleeping gas. Both of them coughed and struggled to remain concious but eventually failed. Hades, being a God had no effect what-so-ever. He simply laughed while driving away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't encourage drugs or anything like that.

Okay, I'm sorry it's been 2 months but I have a life and school. Anyways, here's a new chapter.

Lilyflower101 : Yes!

* * *

Jane walked alongside Audrey to class. "How are you feeling lately?" Audrey asked. Jane just rolled her eyes and walked faster. "Jane... Hey, Jane." Jane just ignored her and walked to class. "Stop Jane!" Audrey exclaimed.

"What do you want!" Jane shouted in her face. That was no question, Jane wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Jane, It's just...What's going in with you lately? You've become so agressive and you no longer speak with any of us. Is something bothering you?" Audrey asked.

Jane just sighed before she spoke again. "You know what, something in bothering me. You and all those who think you can trick me to get what you want!"

Audrey was clearly puzzled. She had no idea what Jane was talking about. "Jane, what do you mean-did someone say something to you?"

"No!" Jane simply answered. "No one needs to say anything so I can understand what's going on." Jane turned around and ran away, leaving Audrey beside the classroom's door. A couple of seconds later Gil walked out of the class.

"What the hell's going on with her?" Audrey wondered.

"I think I know." Gil gulped hoping it was not too late. He remembered a couple of days ago when Junior tried to talk to him but he just kept ignoring him then out of nowhere Third appeared and said that Jane's magic was trying to leak out of her. "I'm gonna skip this period," He said. "Cover for me." He simply ran to catch up with Jaane leaving Audrey confused. "Wait! How exactly am I suppose to come up with an excuse?!" She shouted.

"Deal with it!" He shouted back. In a matter of minutes Gil caught up with Jane. "Yo, Fairy God-daughter." He called her. Jane just almost collapsed on the grass. Gil ran to catch her. 'This is worse then I thought.' His inner voice spoke. He placed his hand above her stomach and began whispering some works. After he casted a few spells she woke up. "What's going on?" She asked before realising she was in his arms. She jumped and almost screamed.

"Woah, I did not expect that sort of behavior to a guy that's trying to help." He said. Jane gave him a puzzled glare. "You've been really agressive for the past couple of weeks..." He gave her that hint. Jane clossed her eyes and remembered. Her facial expressions cooled down before she sat on the grass next to him. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" She asked. "I just suddenly scream at people and-"

"Don't trust them, you start thinking that they're all against you and trying to use you for their advantage."

"How did you know what?" She asked.

Gil looked up to the blue sky. "I ran into something similar a couple of years ago." He said before his eyes met hers. "It's the magic in you." He said. "It's been fighting for years and now it has found a small way out."

"Oh, I still don't get it."

"Look, magic can't be contained. It needs to be used every now and then otherwise it will try and find a way out of the person. You've been containing your magic for like what? 16 years?"

Jane nodded. "And now it wants to get out, it wants to be used."

"Exactly. Jane, not using your powers can lead to severe consequences. The magic will tear you apart while trying to get out and that's why you've been acting weird lately. I can help you if you want."

Jane struggled to talk to him. "But-but magic is outlawed in Auradon." She said. "We can't ignore the law. If they catch us-" Gil rolled his eyes. "I get your point, but what law lets its people die?" He asked. "Outlawinng magic was a really stupid, stupid, stupid idea by stupid people. Besides, rules are made to be broken, right?"

Jane took time to think before getting up. "Teach me magic." She said.

Gil just smiled. "Okay let's start with the basics. Magic is basically like energy, in order to do anything with it, you need to learn how to control it, tell it who's boss."

"You're teahing it to me right now?"

"Either now or you die from the magic tearing you apart." He said simply.

"Wait, didn't the barrier stop any kind of magic to be used on the Isle?"

"Your mother's magic isn't as powerful as everyone makes it to be. The barrier never affected my siblings and I, for some weird reason that I personally don't really care about." He said. "Anyways, look at thhat broken branch." He pointed at one ahead of them. "Now focus on it, visualise it flying."

Jane took a deep breath and started to try it out however nothing happened. The feeling of disappointment could be seen right across her face. "Don't beat youreslf up about it, it's only he first try. Go on, try again." Gil encouraged her.

Jane looked at the branch and tried moving it. She visualised it floating on the air however nothing moved. Jane tried once more and before she knew it something was up in the sk but it wasn't the branch, every leave on the grass was now floating in the air. Jane smiled with happiness. She began moving the leaves around till she realised that a guard was coming their way. Out of fear she lost consentration making the tree leaves that were now above her fall. Unfortunately they fell on both her and Gil.

And before they knew it they were in the headmistress' office.

Both Gil and Jane sat silently. "Gil," Fairy Godmother finally spoke after nearly half an hour of silence. "care to explain what was going on."

Gil lifted his head up so he could face the headmistress. "Honestly, headmistress Fairy Godmother...no." He shook his head. "No."

She looked at Jane disappointingly. "How could you Jane, you know that magic it outlawed." Jane gulped. "I am so disappionted in you."

Jane opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Gil started to speak. "Jane didn't do anything, I was performing magic. It was my fault, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The headmistress turned to her daughter. "Is that true?" She asked. Jane looked at Gil who was nodding. "Yes." She said. "I forgot my book at my room, I went to get it then I saw Gil using magic."

"Okay, go back to class." She ordered her. "Gil, stay."

Jane started to panic, if Gil was going to prison it would be all her fault. Gil just smiled at her before she left.

"This is the first time she ever looked me in the eye and lied to me." The headmistress told the student. "Has anyone told you that magic is illegal?"

"Yes, but murder is also illegal." Gil spoke before there was a knock on the door. It was Ben. "Fairy Godmother, I need you to call every Legume older then 13, and Charles' sisters, there is an emergancy." He was too busy reading the papers in his hands to realise that Gil was there.

"Ehem." Gil fake coughed. "What did we do now?" He asked.

* * *

The bell rang indecating that there won't be any classes for the next hour, every student can now enjoy an hour with no school work. It was a beautiful day so everyone was outside on the yard. Junior slowly made his was to Liang. "Hey." He said sitting beside him on the bench. He realised that Liang's attention was on someone else, he looked into the same direction and saw Lonnie with Aziz. He was kissing her cheek while she just giggled.

"You like her." Junior pointed out.

"Shove off, Jr." Liang responded.

Junior just chuckled. "He's cheating on her with that Snow White spawn." Jr. said. Liang turned to face him. "Can anyone here have secreets or do you just know everything." Liang spat.

Gaston's son just rolled his eyes. "It doesn't take a Mind-Caster to know he's cheating. Look at him, he's leaving now," Aziz stopped kissing Lonnie. Liang could hear him speaking about how he forgot something. "see that he just made a sign with his right hand," Liang saw Aziz move his wrist in a weird way.

"So?"

"now look at the Snow White spawn, she just apologised to her friends and is leaving."

Liang huffed on his black hair. Junior suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the hall. "Now look, he just entered that closet. Now wait for it, in 5, 4,"

Liang saw Whitney look around. "3,2 and-" Whitney slithered into the closet. "There you go." Junior said. Liang turned to him. "No wonder you don't have any friends."

"And no wonder you've become soft, I mean you're helplessly in love. This is not the guy who kicked Clay Clinton in the balls and proceeded to use him as a punshing bag, by the way his testicle surgory was sucessful."

"I still believe he kicked himself in the balls."

Junior rolled his eyes. "Just tell her."

"What? No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be that guy who's blinded by jealousy."

"Okay, 1: You are in fact blinded by jealousy. 2: Do you want to be that guy who knew all along and didn't tell her anything?"

"Yes."

Junior couldn't believe the Hun. "What happened to you? You never cared about anyone's feelings other then your fellow Huns and now you're suddenly the professor of feelings?"

"People change, Jr." Liang pointed out. "No they don't, they just get better at hiding whoo they really are. No matter how we try, we are VKs, Liang."

"What if being a VK isn't what I want. What if-"

"A VK is all that people see in you- in us, Liang."

"That's not true." Liang protested. "Then why is the son of Rapunzel making his way to us because he wants to 'made an example on how to deal with blood-thirsty villains'?" Junior asked. Liang turned to see it was true. Ray, the son of Rapunzel was walking to them as they spoke. "Are you going to go all Mind-Destroyer on him?" Liang asked.

"No, _I_ will make an example out of him."

"Hey, Ray." Jay was trying to stop his teammate. "You have no idea who you're dealing with." Jay whispered to him. It was too late, Ray was already facing Jr. "The son of Gaston." Ray just said. "He's probably just like his father."

Jr. heard that. That was it, Jay could no longer protect Ray. Junior turned to face Ray.

"I didn't quiet get that, could you repeat wahat you just said." Junior told Ray. Jay looked at Mal, Evie and Carlos then they backed away. In fact anyone who knew Jr. took a few steps backwards.

"I. Said. You. Are. Probably. Just. Like. You're. Father...Is. It. Hard. To. Understand?" Ray wasn't afraid and he was clearly showing it. Junior smiled which was a sign of madness, no VK could ever be insulted like that and smile. Liang knew that he was plotting something and it was not good. "Ren, Rex, I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Ray."

"Okay, Ray. FIrst of all I don't know what sort of royal couple would name their chid Ray and second unlike your mother I have magic but I don't really need to use it to wipe the floor with you so..." Junior gave Liang a look that meant 'This is how you deal with scums and cheaters.'

"Hah, this is so cute, some evil villain spawn thinking he could do anything he wants." There was now 2 sides around the 2 student, a side wanting Ray to show Junior who's boss and the other praying that Rapunzel don't sue the school after recieving her son's dead corpse. "Oh, quite brave." Junior was clearly impressed. "So I'm not going to kill you."

He reached to Ray's braid which went from his head to his chest. He grabbed the hairband from Ray's hair tips and took it. "To fix your hair." Junior said. Ray turned to the Rotten 4 with a look that screamed 'You see.'

Ray began undoing his hair. As Ray was undoing it, Junior quickly reached at the middle of the braid, grabbed it and pulled it to the ground making Ray scream in pain as he fell onto the ground. Junior proceeded to drag him across the school yard while everyone watched in horror. Most of the VKs, except the Rotten 4 bursted into laughter.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ray screamed while being dragged from his hair. After a walk across the yard with Ray dragged behind him, Junior finally let go. He leaned down and lifted Ray's face. "You're right, my parents really are bitches. Ray, Ray, Ray, if you just acted nice to strangers you know they're going to act nice back at you so next time you want to make an example out of someone be sure that they're really bad. And the next time you call any of my little siblings brainless idiots it's more then your hair that's going down." Ray honestly didn't know how Junior knew he was bullying Garnet and Gabriella. He thought that the 2 didn't want to speak to theeir older brother for some reason.

Junior walked to the bench where he left his bag. "This is what you should do to that Aziz guy. Lonnie is a great person, she shouldn't be wasting her time with someone that doesn't appreciate her. And by the way, the name's Leonadro now." Jr. grabbed his bag and went with the guards that were calling his name.

* * *

Fairy Godmother sat on her usual chair in her office. A chair that Junior would forever call 'The Throne Of Authority.' She was clearly angry and he was clearly puzzled at why his brother was sitting beside him. Gil refused to look at Junior.

"You know you can't ignore me till forever." Junior whispered.

"You did what to Ray?!" She asked while her face was filled with frustration and anger. "I tood up for myself." He said throwing his legs on her desk. She simply used her fingers to push his legs off her desk.

"If by wiping the yard's ground with the son of Queen Rapunzel then yeah, you succeeded." Ben said who was all the way behind Fairy Godmother with his arms wrapped up together. "Oh, I know I did." Junior pointed out.

Ben took a deep breath. "Juni-"

"Ehem."

"I mean Leo, I don't know how you dealt with bullies on the Isle but in Auradon it's different. It's not right to beat up a-"

"First of all I ddn't beat anyone up, I dragged him by his hair." Junior interrupted Ben. "You're not helping yourself." Gil pointed out. "Gil shut up." Junior muttered. Gil rolled his eyes, first he wanted to talk to him and now he's telling him to shut up. "And second, yeah you don't know how we dealt with bullies. Do you want me to tell you what happened to the last person that dared touch my little sisters?"

"Oh, now you care about them, certainly didn't when they were crying their eyes out after they thought Greg was dead." Gil said, still not looking at Junior. "Honestly, Gil, I'm just going to ignore you from now on."

"Wait. The guards told me-"

"Ray was tormenting my little sisters sine the day we came here. And no one bullies my sisters or in fact any of my younger siblings and stays in the same mental state." Junior spat out to them.

"Remember what you and Greg did to Rick?" Gil quickly asked him. He finally looked at Junior. "Oh, of course I remember." Junior answered. "I mean truth be told it was coming to him the moment he called Charles a half-gypsy savage."

"That was the first and last time I ever say Greg mad. I mean I'm used to seeing you going all crazy on people but not him."

Ben remembered the Rick they were talking about. It was surely the same Rick that got beaten by his father the first day Ben was on the Isle. "Wait, Rick, Rick Ratcliffe."

"Yup, dislocated his shoulder for a couple of days and after that he didn't dare to say a racist comment on anyone."

"Have you heard what happened to him?" Gil asked Junior. "No." Junior answered. "He was beaten half to-"

"Okay, that's not the point of why you're here." Fairy Godmother stopped them from talking to each other any longer.

Gil and Junior looked at each other. "Wait, why are we here again?"

"Breaking the rules." Ben said. Ben was always kind to people, that's what his parents raised him to be but those 2 were driving him nuts. "Yeah, by the way, how do you solve bullying in Auradon? I'm wondering?" Junior asked.

"Well," Fairy Godmother began. "We usually speak to the bullies and tell them how they're wrong and that they must apologise immediately."

Both Gil and Junior's eyes widened. "Seriously?" They said. Ben and Fairy Godmother nodded. "It's for the best."

"I don't see Ray apologising to any of us if I hadn't done that. Personally, I say you teach your students and children some manners and to remember their places the next time they try to mess with a force more powerful then them." Junior said simply. Horror filled Fairy Godmother's eyes. She was sure that Junior threatened Ray with magic.

"Well...you do know that in Auradon he is a prince." Gil said.

"Oh Gil, shut up."

"Make me."

"You-"

"Enough, both of you!" Fairy Godmother howled making the two brothers stop bickering. "Junior-I mean Leonardo, were you implying that you threatened him with magic?" She asked.

Junior nodded.

"Leo, you do know that magic is illegal, right?" Ben asked while Fairy Godmother turned to look at Gil. They were there for almost the same thing. Fairy Godmother was never going to question them about being brothers.

"Yeah, I do. You forced me to take that law class and rules don't imply on me. They might when it comes to Gil teaching Jane magic but not to me." Junior said with a hint of pride in his voice. "You knew about that." Gil hissed at him. "I passed by Jane in the hall." Junior hissed back. "And 3, 2, 1-"

"JUNIOR THIS ISN'T THE ISLE OF THE LOST." Ben bursted. "YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK RULES WHENEVER YOU LIKE."

Junior suddenly looked like he was going deaf. His ears started to hurt, a lot. "Okay, I am right here and can hear your angry thought so you do not have to shout!" Junior exclaimed angrily. Ben just realised that Juniors entire existence broke the law. His mind-reading abilities were also magic and him not being able to control it gave him a perfect excuse to blame King Adam for it. Instead of him learning how to control it he was on the Isle learning how to survive.

"Don't worry, I no longer blame your father. I blame that bitch I have for a mother." Junior said lightly. "Don't say that Leo." Gil told him. "At least she might have been forced to give both of you up. My mother just threw me away."

Junior turned to the heads of authority in that room. "The ban on magic is probably the shittiest idea anyone has ever come up with and I can't believe you actually have it as a law. Magic cannot be bottled deep inside like water." He looked at Fairy Godmother. "You miss it headmistress. You can lie all you want but you miss using magic and at the coranation you were happy that something happened because it gave you a chance to use your magic. I can read almost everyone like an open book."

"Fairy Godmother." Ben called as she stared at her pen. She was ashamed because it was true.

Junior then pointed at him brother. "Gil here is one of the strongest magic users I know and I'll let him tell you what he did-"

"Junior, please don't open this topic."

"Oh no I will, because there are lives in danger here."

Fairy Godmother and Ben wanted to know more about this. "Leo, my black history isn't changing anything."

"Your black history makes me right about magic." He turned to Ben. "The reason why most of the villains take everything out on their children is because they need to take what's inside of them out and what's inside of them is mostly magic and those like Gaston with no migic are just assholes."

"But Gil, what did you do?" Ben asked.

Gil gulped. "Each month ships come with your garbage, but they don't just give us trash, they take from the Isle something else." He bit his lower lip. "The Isle was one of the biggest drug producers in the world." He said. "There was no law stopping anyone from making it so most of them did start making Cocaine, Met, Heroine and others. They sold most of it to the sailers who trafficed them to almost every kingdom."

"You were a drug addict?"

Gil laughed as he remembered it. "Almost, I tried them a few times and it just took the pain away. I couldn't just-" He voice began to crack. That time was the hardest time in his life. "Magic destroys a person if it's kept locked up. It turns them angry and sick. It comes it different stages. One of the last stages before death is the pain and I suffered from it." Gil's eyes began to tear up as he could no longer speak. "I-I turned to th-th-the drugs-s-s b-because it help-ped."

Junior remembered that time. Him and his twin brother were arguing about something then suddenly Greg just froze. He told Junior to search Gil's room immediately and found dozens of then hidden under Gil's bed, in the closet, under the pillow, under the chairs, it was everywere. Gil was mentally and physically breaking and he didn't know why. That's when he found out that the barrier doesn't affect any of the Lagume children.

Ben quickly gave Gil a tissue. "I'm not proud of the things that I did at that time but I can tell you this, I was dying and I needed something-anything and I can tell you this, there are thousands using drugs right now to help them with the pain. Those drugs that I used helped destroy me even faster." Gil said wiping his tears away. "Fairy Godmother, I know you've seen Jane lately. Naturally you've felt it, the sudden shift. It's crawling its was out of her and destroying her in the way. If you continue forcing her to bottle it up, you'll be standing beside a pale corpse in a coffin sooner or later."

Ben looked at Fairy Godmother. The problem with drugs was getting more and more harder to fight after the creation of the Isle and now they knew why.

Within a matter of seconds, someone knocked on the door making them all jump. "Come in." Fairy Godmother allowed. It was Cluadine and Maria Frollo. Behind them were Third, Gwen, Gaga, Garnet and Gaby.

"You asked to see us." Claudine said.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Gwen asked her brothers.

"I taught someone magic."

"I wiped the yard with Rapunzel's kid."

"Yeah, the entire school kinda heard about that." Gaga said. "Thanks for the newsflash Ginger."

Junior was met with a kick on the leg. Gaga always hated when anyone would call her by her actual name which was Ginger. "What's up?" Garnet looked at them weirdly.

Ben put his hands together. "The thing is...Gaia and Charles are missing."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted at their faces. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE MISSING?!" Third shouted.

Claudine and Maria turned to each other. "But-But Audrey said she saw him at the hospital yesterday."

"And Gaia was with Belle." Gaby placed her hand on her chin. "We got those from the security cameras around the hospital." He gave them some photos. Junior grabbed the last one. "Hades." He said. Everyone was puzzled. "But he's in prison." Ben said.

"Is he now?"

Ben grabbed his phone. "Yeah, hello, king Ben here. Search every prison cell for any escaped ones you hear me. Even if a sidekick is missing inform me." He ended the call. "We will try our hardest to find them. In the meantime please don't tell anyone and try to act natural, we don't want the school to get turned into a chaos."

"Yeah but if someone notices Gaia or Charles' absence?"

"And by 'we'll try our hardest' you mean you will find them, right?"

Ben opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted be the door getting slammed. It was CJ and she looked afraid. "FAIRY GODMOTHER!" She shouted.

Fairy Godmother stood up. "It's Zevon." CJ said. She looked like she just ran a marathon with the was she was desprate to catch her breathe. Everyone ran out of the office and followed CJ to the roof only to see Zevon standing of the edge and looking down.

"Come on." Yzla said. "We'll be finally together again." She assured him. "We'll never leave each others' side again, I promise. Just jump."

"Zevon!" Ben shouted but Zevon didn't look back. He was too busy starting down


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys! Okay I have a life and school just like the rest of you who probably don't care about this story. I personally don't know what to think about this chapter. Not a lot of things happened here.

lilyflower101 : Unfortunately he did listen to her. Hope you'll like this chapter too. (Even though I have mixed feelings about it)

Roxas Itsuka : Thank you for reviewing and would you believe it if I said to you that what he did happened in real life? A hotheaded friend of mine did that to her bully before the last day of school. That's where I was inspired to write Leo from.

Sakura : That's an interesting thing to say. Would you care tell me why you feel that way. I would really love to know. And have a nice day, Sakura

* * *

Zevon looked down. "It's a long way down." Said Yzla. "But it won't take much time. Everything will be alright after this, nothing would be able to hurt you any longer, I promise." She smiled to him. "We'll be together again, don't you want that?"

He looked down one more time. "Together again." He whispered as he thought it through. It was surely what he wanted, right?

Moments later he heard people screaming his name from behind him but he chose to ignore them and turn to his 'sister'. "It won't hurt." She assured him.

Zevon could no longer breathe, he felt so hopeless. He trusted his sister and knew she wasn't lying when she said it won't hurt, after this nothing would hurt him, he won't feel any pain and he knew it.

"Goodbye." He whispered before finally pushing himself over the edge. He felt the air rushed towards him as he heard them screaming his name one last time.

Fairy-Godmother quickly summoned her wings, a magnificent pair that looked like they were made from glass, and rushed to her student. She flew down the ancient castle and grabbed the falling, now unconscious body of her student. Her wings pushed through gravity as she flew to the roof carrying Zevon.

She slowly placed him on the stone ground and watched as everyone of her students rushed to him side, first being CJ. "He's alive." She breathed then turned to Fairy-Godmother. "What's going to happen to him now?" She asked. Fairy-Godmother didn't know what to say.

* * *

The ambulance drove away from the school taking Zevon, CJ and Ben away with it. Every single student was whispering amongst themselves. "Okay, to your classes everyone!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed. "Headmistress." Evie made her was through the students to Fariy Godmother. "What happened? I heard Zevon-"

"Everything is fine, dear. Now go to class." Fairy Godmother lied. Evie couldn't argue with her. She would just have to wait for CJ. She went back to her friends and shook her head. Mal turned to Gaston Jr.

"Do you know anything about this?" She asked him out of nowhere. "Why is it everytime something happens it's always me you ask first?" He answered her question with a question. Mal stared at his violet eyes as hers glowed green. Jr. let out a breathe. "Okay, one time I was passing by him and I heard him talking to himself, he was...I think he was seeing his sister."

"Junior! Why didn't you say anything about that?!"

"Well, it was our first week here and I thought he was trying to get over the shock like the rest of us. I would have ne-"

"Never knew that he was suicidal or almost out of his mind. If you would have told someone about this Zevon wouldn't be in an ambulance that's on its way to the hospital!" Mal interrupted him. Do you have-"

"Why is it always my fault? Huh?" He said as he got angrier. "Greg trying to kill himself was my fault. Having Gus, Garfield and Gustav's lives in danger was my fault. Gaia getting raped and now kidnapped was my fault. Yzla getting murdered for no reason was my fault because I saw Yzma that day talking about how she'll punish them then went to warn them but it was too late and now Zevon's suicide!" Jr. turned around and walked away. 'It isn't my fault. It isn't my fault.' He told himself over and over again.

Mal turned to her friends. "What now?" She asked. She knew that they would have to return to their normal everyday life but she couldn't stop thinking about Zevon.

* * *

CJ walked in circles. It was a habit that she had to do whenever she was nervous. "Could you stop?" Ben asked politely.

"Sorry." She said before taking a seat. "I do that when I'm nervous."

"Well that makes me nervous." He said to her.

The door opened and a doctor got out. "Your Highness." Ben and CJ quickly got up. "The patient is stable and awake but he doesn't want to see you." The doctor said. CJ opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by Ben. "It's okay. He'll see us sooner or later."

"Uh, Your Highness. He doesn't want to talk to _you_. He wants to talk to _her_." The doctor pointed at CJ who pointed at herself. She quickly pushed both men and got in the room. "YOU IDIOT." She screamed at Zevon who only had his eyes open while the rest of his body was on the bed. "WHY WOULD YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT."

"I can't tell you." He said. "S-s-s-she's here."

"Who is?" She quickly asked.

"Yzla."

The room suddenly fell into a deep silence.

* * *

"Hey." Victoria said to Jr. as she sat down beside him. "I called CJ, if that's why you're here. She says he was diagnosed with this Syndrom that happens is you lose a sibling or close friend that makes you start seeing them. Zevon was seeing Yzla." He said as he buried himself in his book.

"Okay, that's good to know." She said in relief as his eyes suddenly widen. "Wait, you're not here for Zevon." She nodded as she placed her hand on his book. "I'm here to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because you've changed ever since we got here. You started talking more, which I actually find good. You started being violent, well much more then usual." She told him.

"Wait what do you mean?"

"You would have never done that on the Isle. There you were willing to protect any child and now...I mean what you did with Rapunzel's son, that's not you." She reached for him hands. "I knew you ever since Gaston dumped you on our doorstep. You were raised with us, Leo. And I know when you're acting out of usual."

"Back on the Isle no one would dare look at me in a wrong way. Back on the Isle we had no life. We had over a hundred villains abusing us each day. Do you want to honestly go back to that."

"Back on the Isle you would have never dragged a guy by his hair across the school. You wouldn't have pushed me away like you're doing right now. Back then you would actually listen to something. Yes, I get it, you're almost always right but you would have never disrespected people other than villains and royalty. I've heard the way you talk with Fairy Godmother. You use to respect teachers. Well, you use to respect my dad."

Jr. gulped. He knew she was right. He knew that he changed. On the Isle he would have never done things that he did here out of fear but now that he was free to do things ne was never able to do he wasn't stopping himself to do it. He actually started to wonder if he would disrespect Dr. Frankenstein, the man that raised him, the man that taught him everything he knew, would he really?

"You're right. Back then I wanted freedom, I wanted to have a life. Not only for me but for everyone else on the Isle and now that I have it, it have destroyed. No one here is stopping me. I've lived most of my life not being able to do certain things, like hitting idiots in Dragon Hall mostly because their parents would murder them if they found out I beat them, or disrespect certain teachers. I guess I'm making up for it without realizing that." He started to shiver. He didn't want anything that happened on the Isle to affect his life. He wanted to leave it all behind.

"It's alright." She said as he took her hands.

"Gaia and Charles are missing." He stated.

"I know." She said. His head quickly turned to her. "I was gonna go with Gaia today to try those burgers everyone keeps talking about. She didn't come. I asked around and no on have seen her or Charles anywhere. Don't worry, we'll find them."

"I know we will. But it'll be a matter of time. The last time I talked to Greg he told me 'It's going to take long to find the one that was taking from our arms'. After what happened I thought he was talking about himself, but now."

"He said 'the one'?"

"He probably didn't see Charles being taken. Greg never said anything didn't turn into truth and he never messed up with his visions. That's really weird." Victoria smiled to him, hoping that would take the fear off him mind. And it did. "So, I'm wondering."

"Well that's something new." Victoria commented.

"You still didn't have a chance to eat burgers. I didn't too. And tomorrow is the weekend. So maybe you would like to try it...with me."

"Are you asking me out?"

Victoria watched as he blinked a couple of times and his face turned bright red. "Yeah." He said in an unsure tone. She never thought that this would ever happen. "Sure, why not." Jr. smiled widely but then it faded. "No, that will not happen!" He screamed loud enough for the entire yard to hear.

Suddenly, Quinn, Hadie and Evie fell from behind of a tree. Victoria was angry at them, really angry. "Wait." He told her as she watched her brother, Franklyn, show himself. After him came Uma. "Is there anyone else?" The two watched as Harry Hook waved hello. "I'm back." He said as he grabbed the last person, Lonnie. "Hi, guys."

Jr. could hear the Huns laughing from the other tables. He turned to them. "I suggest you stop laughing and start running. Your 2 days are out, they are not only going to do the thing you said no to but they're making you renounce the heritage you're working hard to protect." He told them.

"What is the thing they said no to?" Lonnie asked.

"I don't know. I just read Ben's mind and it said that the council, especially your mother, said that they must renounce their heritage." Jr. said. Lonnie turned to see the Huns we were packing everything on the table and ready to leave.

"Okay, you to can continue being all I wanna actually Auradon-style date you, I need to go." She said before she left.

* * *

"Liang. Liang, don't you walk away from me." Lonnie called out to the Hun leader as he walked away with his people.

"Oh really what are you gonna do now, force us to get plastic surgeries." Sue commented.

"I just want to talk to Liang."

" _Go ahead_." He said to them. They obeyed and went along. "What do you want Lonnie? Because unless you're here to tell me the council changed their minds there is nothing to talk about."

Lonnie struggled. "What they decided is wrong." She said. "But they are only asking you to vaccinate the children." Liang burst into little chuckles. "Oh Lonnie, why can't you see, why can't you understand. We can't have that thing in our blood, not now not ever."

"Why? You're killing-"

"WE CAN'T GET SICK." He screamed. "There you have it! We don't get fevers, we don't get AIDS, we don't get Cancer, nothing." Lonnie hesitated to believe that. "The reason why we were kicked from our original homeland and tried to conquer China in the first place is that they thought he were the children of the devil because never got any illnesses or infections. Plagues struck our lands but we never got infected. We were blessed with this blood but once it touches chemicals like that we lose our ability. That is why our Faith stops us from getting vaccinated. It is seen as a foreign object created by man and destroys the blood blessed by Tangri Han, Kuar, the heavens, the spirits of nature and our ancestors. I personally don't believe that we were blessed by them because it was never told but what I do believe is that it is better to never be sick then to take a seringue and possible die at the age of 40."

"I find that hard to believe." She said.

"Why? You believe that magic runs in the blood of humans. Why can't you believe in our ability too?"

That was the moment she was left speechless.

* * *

Audrey found herself in a strange place. She looked right and left till she realized it was no strange place. It was...

Home.

But why? She wondered trying to remember the last thing she was doing till she was finally able too. She was lying in bed.

"GREG!" She suddenly shouted. "GREG, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE."

"So you finally figured it out." Said a voice from behind that made her jump. "Sorry if I scared you." He apologized making her wonder if he really was Jr.'s twin. She scanned his face then stared at his eyes, the same eyes his brother had. He was sitting on the floor wearing a warm smile.

"Don't you dare smile." She said. "Do you have any idea what you put your siblings through?!" She was angry. She had seen what his family was like every time they mentioned him. Angry, yet still loved him.

"I do know what they went through. The pain and agony. The torture, but trust me when I say having a brother in a coma is better then having a dead one."

"Care to explain?"

"Leo and I have a...bond, yes, that keeps us together, but it also stops us from using our... _gifts_ on one another." He explained. "But we eventually taught ourselves how to get over that. It also helps us in knowing each other's emotions. One day, I felt something wrong. I saw signs so I asked him to let me see his fate knowing that I'll be in that vision-"

"How?"

"Leo and I were always together. Always." He looked up at the light. "All I saw was Gaga clutching onto his dead body. Pills all over the floor. Gwen shouting at me, saying I could have saved him. That was the first time I ever saw myself in any vision. Do you know that when they found me Gwen shouted at Leo saying he could have saved me?"

He let out a breathe. "After the vision ended, I saw myself, sitting in the tub with my arms slit. At first I thought I did it because of Leo's death but then he opened the door wanting to tell me something and found me laying there. For the first time I saw an alternative ending. When I see something it always happens but this time I had to choose between laying in a coma or burying my brother."

"So you chose the easiest. A failed suicide so Jr. could hide your body in the mountains and let your family go through all the pain of living with Gaston. Do you know what he did to Gaia? Your sister?" Audrey said in anger. She didn't know why she was angry, it wasn't her family. They weren't her siblings yet she was still angry.

"If Leo would have died he would have done much worse. I was never able to protect them like Leo has. I've seen what they went through, don't you think for a second I slit my arms and then after a second I was able to talk to you because it isn't like that. I saw what happened to them and I screamed because I couldn't do anything. I saw what happend to Yzla, Harry, Uma, Sally and many others on the Isle not just my family. I was unable to do anything. The visions played over and over again till finally I was off the Isle. Away from the barrier."

Audrey looked at his eyes. To her they were so familiar yet so strange. A pair of eyes that were identical to someone she knew but couldn't name. "So why didn't you contact Junior in his dreams?"

"Our 'bond'. It stops me. If it wasn't for that he would have been standing in front of me, not you."

"Then why didn't you talk to Gaia or Th-"

"We are more closer then you think." He said.

"Gaia and Charles are kidnapped." She didn't know why she said that. "But you probable kn-" She stopped talking when she saw his eyes widen. "C-C-Charles. They took Charles too. That wasn't what I saw." He stopped. For the first time he was truly afraid. He's vision was wrong. "Where are they?" She asked him. His eyes started to glow. He saw nothing but darkness. For the first time he couldn't see the future. He felt cut off. He felt frozen.

Audrey noticed the ground was starting to freeze. Ice started to cover his legs and the floor. "When will you wake up?" She asked causing him to snap out. He opened his mouth to talk but couldn't say anything. Audrey remembered that he couldn't see his future. "Will Junior-Leo meet your mother?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Family Day." He said.

Audrey didn't bother asking who she was. Family Day was that weekend, it was near.

"You forgave her, didn't you?"

"She saved Gaia." He said. "Or rather she WILL save Gaia. She didn't deserve this fate."

"Your mother?"

"Gaia." He corrected Audrey before getting up. "How could you tell your fate no? I can't answer that question because even I can't see the truth." He gulped. "Happy birthday to you." He hummed as he walked to the garden. "Happy birthday to you."

"It's not my birthday." She said but he continued to sing as he picked a rose. "Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you." He placed the rose in her hair.

A second later Audrey woke up from her dream to find herself in her dark dorm room. She was breathing really fast. She reached for a cup of water that she always keeps on her nightstand in case she woke up thirsty and drank it before trying to go back to sleep. Then she felt something uncomfortable on the left side of her head. She reached there to find a red rose on her ear and tangled in between her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**I was, to be honest, not sure whether to update or even write this chapter and the next. I thought that no one was even remotely interested in my cringy piece of fanfiction anymore and I eventually forgot about its mere existence due to life. After logging into my account after months, I find a dozen messages and was utterly shocked that people wanted to know what will happen next. So, here you go. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Audrey was afraid. It was no secret. Uma could see it from a mile away. Every time someone tried to say hello to her she would act jumpy or walk away, looking around to see if anyone was watching her. She was paranoid and unable to talk to anyone about it.

"Hey there, princess." Uma teased Audrey. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty snapped out of her imagination and quickly turned to Uma. "Good morning." She breathed out. "I-"

"What's going on?" She asked. "I've noticed that you've been a little bit off edge lately. What's wrong?"

Audrey looked at the seat in front of her. She signaled for Uma to sit down. Uma quickly sat down, threw her bag on the table and moved closer to Audrey.

"I've been having recurring dreams lately-"

She was interrupted by Uma's dramatical eye roll. "You're telling me you're afraid of some nightmares?"

"They weren't nightmares, Uma." She gulped. "I've been having...seeing Gregory."

Uma held her breathe. "Wait, Gregory as in Gregory Leg-"

"Gregory Legume." Audrey nodded. "He's been visiting me in my dreams."

"But...how?"

"I don't know. He didn't know that Charles would also be captured by his father and the others. He told me that a lot of messed up things will happen on Family Day. And he suddenly started singing Happy Birthday out of nowhere."

Uma took a moment to think. "Maybe he's trying to tell us something." She placed her hand on her forehead. "This is messed up." She said.

"I'm going to go look for Gaia and Charles," Audrey whispered to Uma. "And I'm gonna need your help."

"Oh, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere alone."

"That's why I need your help."

Uma stared at Audrey. "We are not-"

"Come on, Uma. Help me."

"I can't do anything."

"Yes, you can," Audrey said looking back and forth. "Listen, I can't tell any other person that I'm going to look for them except you. Mal will tell her group. After finding that out Evie will tell Quinn and Hadie. They'll tell the Frankensteins. The Frankensteins will tell the Huns and before you know it the whole school will be talking about this."

"And what makes you think I won't tell my pirate crew?"

"I trust you, Uma. You won't tell anyone. Not anyone that would be useless, at least. Now, are you going to help me?"

Uma looked at the princess. "Fine, but I too will need help." Uma glared at Audrey. "I have a few people in mind that could help us."

Audrey nodded. If she wanted Uma's help, which she currently needed, she would abide by her rules.

"And if we get captured by anyone, it's your fault." She warned her. Audrey nodded before having her attention drawn by something else. "What's wrong?" Uma asked.

"Ben is coming towards us." She said before looking at him. Ben smiled and waved at her before walking closer. "He looks like he wants to talk." She said worryingly. Audrey started shaking her leg nervously. "Act natural."

"Hi, girls." Ben greeted the two.

"Hi, Ben!" Audrey smiled before turning to Uma.

"Hi, Ben. " Uma said in a rude and boring tone, placing her hand on her cheek.

"Uma, may I talk to you?...alone?" He asked. Uma huffed her bangs. "Fine." She said, getting up and dragging her bag with her. "After class?" She asked Audrey.

The princess just nodded. "What are you doing after class?" Ben asked.

"Library."

"Shopping."

The two girls glared at each other. "We were gonna go to the city library, then go shopping together," Audrey said, still keeping the fake smile on her face. Ben nodded before turning away with Uma. The Sea Witch turned her back to face Audrey. "Shopping?" She mouthed without Ben noticing.

* * *

"What's up, Ben?" Uma asked.

Ben shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really know how to say this to you." He admitted. "You know how we choose the next king or queen here?"

"First child."

"Yeah, Atlantica is much more different. They don't choose the first child, they sort of pick the next ruler if he or she shows their worth." Ben explained.

"What do I have to do with that?"

"Uma, your mother was Triton's sister, not a very good sister but she's his blood."

"And?" Uma waited.

Ben took a deep breath. "Damn, this is hard. Umm, the merfolk believe that you might be a candidate to the Atlantic throne."

Uma blinked a couple of times. "What?" She uttered with an eyebrow raised.

Ben played with his fingers. "You're of royal Atlantic blood and felt what it's like to be poor. So they-"

"You think that I might someday rule Atlantica?" She asked amusingly.

"No-I-yes-I-I don't know. That's just what they said."

"They?"

"The merfolk."

Uma stared at him before a smile lighted up her face. "A VK being queen, wow." She said with amusement. "You Auradonians sure are something."

"Tell me about it. I still have to go to Hannah and talk to Quinn." Ben breathed out.

Uma raised an eyebrow. "What next, Quinn ruling Wonderland?" She joked.

Ben raised his shoulders and shook his head. "We gotta do crazy things for the sake of our people, right?"

The smile on Uma's face disappeared. "You're serious." She said as she watched Ben turn around, looking for either Quinn or Hannah. "Ben!" She called out for the king who seemed to have started ignoring her. "Ben! Wait!... Damn it, I NEED AN ANSWER!"

Ben smiled as he walked away. "If only she knew." He thought. Then, he felt his phone ringing.

"Hello," He answered with a smile on his face. It slowly disappeared. "What-How did it happen?"

"Ok-Okay. I'll be there immediately."

* * *

"Daniel's Diner." Victoria read out loud.

Jr. looked at the menu. "What the hell is a 'hot dog'?" He asked.

Victoria raised shoulders. "I don't know. You're the know-it-all."

Junior chuckled. "I'm not a know-it-all." He said.

"Deny it as much as you like." Victoria smiled.

As the two argued, a woman dressed in a white and red uniform with a name tag that read 'Suzie', came by. "What can I get for you two lovebirds?" She asked holding a notepad.

"We're not-"

"What are hot dogs?" Victoria asked. As the waitress took her time explaining hot dogs and burgers to Victoria, Leo looked out the window. "We'll have two of those and ooh that one-"

"I'm a vegetarian." He reminded her. "Okay, one," She glared at him "of those and...do you eat fish?"

He shook his head. "And two of uhh-"

"Ice-cream Milkshakes." The waitress said. She turned to Jr. "And what would you like, sunshine?" She held up her notepad. "A salad."

"Which one?"

Junior raised his eyebrows. "Surprise me." He said turning to Victoria before the waitress left. "This is nice." He smiled.

"It would have been nicer if you could eat any of this." She said using her as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Jr. rolled his eyes. He watched as Victoria shifted uncomfortably. "So-"

"Silence isn't weird on a first date, Y'know."

"People need privacy, Y'know." She copied the way he spoke. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think there's gum sticking under this table." He said, not even bothering to look down. Victoria's eyes turned from him to the table. "Why does this remind me of Ursula's Fish and Chips?"

"This is far cleaner." He said before the waitress came with food. "Faster too."

"Here you go." The waitress smiled before going to see another customer.

"Friendlier."

"Friendlier."

They both said at the same time before turning towards one another and laughing.

* * *

Mal threw herself on her bed. "Ugh." She screamed.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked.

Mal shook her head. "Just tired." She said before dragging her bag across that bed and throwing everything in it on her bed. Books crashed into one another as the whole bed was dirtied by empty pens and badly written notes. She opened a Chemistry book, only to throw it across the room seconds later. Evie rolled her eyes and picked up the book. "Chemistry? You know you can ask me for help if you needed anything, right?"

Mal sighed. She got up, grabbed the remote controller and started flipping through the channels, ignoring her best friend.

"This new designer bag-"

"Great for recycling and-"

"How to cook a delicious-"

"Breaking news, yesterday night-"

"Here we see the animal in its natural habitat and-"

"Wait. Go back to the last one." Evie pointed at the T.V.

Mal pressed the button on the controller without bothering to look up.

"A theft has been reported yesterday in the Museum of Cultural History. We are here today to listen to the testimony of one of the guards that were present last night."

Mal finally looked up. "Th-the-they were f-f-four." Said a man who looked like he was terrified. "I was-snot ab-able tt-to see an-any of their f-faced but I saw-w pp-purple. Purple." The man, unable to finish his sentence with some sense, broke down.

"Uh, the police haven't yet confirmed which items have been stolen-" Mal turned off the T.V.

"Mal!" Evie shrieked. "That was important."

"Put your shoes on, we're going to the museum." Said Mal.

She watched as her best friend got up and ran towards her mother. Mal scanned the gecko mini-habitat in search of her mother. She looked around to see a piece of paper on the edge. After opening the top of the cage, she pulled out the paper. "What is it?" Evie asked.

"I'm back." Mal read, giving Evie the note.

"I'm back." She repeated.


	9. Chapter 9

Audrey stared at Uma's choices of companions.

"Sup." Said Yang.

"Uma, I specifically told you-"

"Audrey, these are the best trackers in this entire continent, probably the whole planet. If someone is missing, you don't go to the police." Uma pointed at them. "You go to them."

The princess sighed and turned her head to face them. The four Huns and two Werewolf-Halfling/breed/Audrey didn't really know who they were.

"Audrey, I want you to meet Seth and Cana. They're Werewolves."

"We already met," Cana informed Uma. "But I'm sure the princess simply forgot." She mocked.

"Cana." Her brother breathed as she simply rolled her eyes.

"Uma says you're going to do something completely stupid, so why should my brother and I help?"

"That's understandable." Audrey nodded before turning to Uma and then back to Cana. "I'm going to search for Gaia and-"

"Just Gaia." Uma interrupted.

"What happened to Gaia?" Seth asked. "Isn't she with Former Queen Belle and-"

"That was just a story made by the school to cover up her disappearance. Gaia had been kidnapped by nonother than Maleficent, Hades and a couple of others. We are going to find her, seeing as Ben isn't making enough effort in doing so." Uma explained. "That's why I... We need you." She looked around. "You two are werewolves, you can smell someone's scent from a mile away. The Huns can track someone... anyone... even if he was at the bottom of the ocean."

"Where was the last place she seemed in?" Liang asked.

"Outside the hospital. She got in a car that was driven by Hades."

"We've got our starting point."

* * *

Victoria Frankenstein liked flowers. She liked a lot of things that couldn't be found on the Isle of the Lost. She liked flowers, nature and most recently Ice Cream Milkshakes. All of which couldn't be found on the Isle. She also loved trying out and learning new things. Something that she openly liked was science. She adored science and biology. She would memorize any book she could get her hands on when she was on the Isle.

She, however, didn't believe in magic.

She didn't believe in fairytales, curses, and sorcery. To her, science was far superior to magic. It could easily defeat it. To her, people just didn't know what they were doing so they called it magic. And well, in her eyes, it was ridiculous. Science explained everything, while magic didn't. Her father, Doctor Frankenstein, mastered the ability to create life from death using science, not magic.

Gaston Legume Junior disliked a lot of things. He disliked parties, social activities, whining, someone asking a stupid question and expect a smart answer, people in general, the list could go one. If he had to write a list of things he didn't like and another of the things he liked, the list of hatred would easily defeat the other one. To him, the word 'Hate' was a strong word. He didn't really use it except for things and people like his father. He hated his father, he hated the Isle, he hated the color yellow.

Above all that, he hated the rules and regulations regarding magic.

He hated the fact that any magical curse could be easily broken using 'True Love'. He hated that time travel hasn't been done yet. But above anything, he despised the outlaw of magic and the people who had that delightful idea. To him, magic is might. Magic is something shrouded in mystery, which is why he came to love it and the riddles it held.

Where did it come from?

Why is it here?

Who else can perform it?

Now came the million dollar question: How could these two, with their very different attitudes towards life, knowledge, wisdom, and mystery, be able to sit together and talk about silly topics like homework or the weather without trying to shove their own opinion down the other's throat.

"What might that be?" She asked Junior, pointing at the weird looking pole in front of her.

"I believe it's called a traffic light." He informed her.

"What's its purpose?"

"It's supposed to stop people from trying to kill each other on the roads." He said. "Or something like that."

"And this button?" She asked, pointing at a button.

"I... don't really know." He admitted before looking at her then looking back at the button. He turned to her again then back at the button.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you waiting for? Push it?"

"Why?"

"You wanted to know what it does, right?"

Victoria chose to ignore his sarcasm and press the button. "Nothing happened." She said after a while.

"Clearly."

Cars and buses raced against each other on the roads, making sure they made enough noise to wake a dragon up. "Where were you taking me again?" He asked, admitting his memory is betraying him.

"The museum." She announced as she took her phone out of the bag she borrowed from Evie, or rather the bag Evie forced her to take after she violently got her a make-over. "It's supposed to be..." She looked at the GPS. "Just across the street and around the corner."

They looked at each other then walked across the street, not caring if the traffic light was still green. Surely they heard a couple of horn noises being thrown at them and the occasional insult, but that didn't matter at the moment. What matter was to get to the museum so that they could enjoy their time.

"I still don't know why you want to go to such a place." He admitted.

"Huh?" She turned her attention towards her date.

"The museum is filled with magical objects, and I know how you get when we even mention that word." He notified her.

She smiled cheekily. "Yes, I know that the place houses a lot of... um... questionable things, but it has a full section on the Archaeopteryx and many fossils samples." She explained. "So, you can enjoy staring at wooden sticks and glass balls while I learn something useful." She flipped her hair.

"You're still stubborn as ever, Vicky." He chuckled. "But forgive me when I say, science is no rival to magic."

She sighed. "This phone." She said, burying her phone in his chest. "It wouldn't be here if it wasn't for technological advancements, scientifical advancements. Science made us able to connect to other people from other countries through a glass screen."

"And magic can get us to that country with the snap of our fingers." He said, snapping his fingers before a puff of smoke appeared. As it vanished, a booklet of the museum took its place. He simply handed her the booklet with eyebrows raised.

"You always like having the last word in an argument even if you're wrong, don't you?"

"You can say that." He said as they took a turn and saw the museum. They stopped at their tracks when they realized that the building was being searched by the police. Yellow tapes, not Junior's favorite color, blocked every entrance of the place, making it impossible for someone to get in of out without anyone noticing.

'What's going on?' She wondered as she walked up to the museum.

"Ah, sorry miss. This place is off limits for now." Said a man in a police uniform.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"There was a recent robbery. Miss, I have to ask you to leave this area." He said politely.

Victoria turned to Junior. "Museum." She said. "Magical items." She began to list down the possibilities.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic?" He joked.

"This isn't a laughing matter. There's only one person who'll pull a robbery like this and not be found."

Junior's eyes widened. "Well, I think we might have a head start." He said pointing at something. Victoria turned only to see Maleficent Faery II. "You think she got her sidekicks with-" He turned to see that Victoria completely ignored him and went to see Mal.

"Ugh, come on!" He exclaimed to Victoria. She turned about to wave at him to follow her. "Why do I have to be dragged into things like this?" He asked, questioning life. "All I wanted was one day!" He exclaimed while looking up to the sky. "One day, that's all I've ever asked for. One day without drama or murder. Just a day filled with nothing but SILENCE. Is that too much to ask for? Not really."

"HEY JUNI-LEO!" Mal shouted, waving her arm to signal that she saw him.

"Ugh." He wanted to kick something out of frustration but had to keep it in.

Suddenly, he heard something. Something that no one else heard. The voice was familiar, too familiar for anyone's good. He started looking around at all directions.

He recognized that voice.

Where was it coming from?

They were in danger.

"Hey" Mal placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched as a reaction.

At that moment Mal knew something was wrong. No one ever made him flinch and look suspicious at his surroundings like that.

"I need to go." He breathed as he followed the path in which the voice grew louder.

"Wait, we're-"

"Stay here and collect any evidence!" He shouted as he ran. "We need everything that can be found!"

* * *

Gaia took a deep breath. "It hurts." She said, placing both her hands on her head. She looked around the cell. Four white walls and a rusty metal door surrounded her. She turned to her right to see Charles. He was curled up in his own corner. Arms around his legs, head against the wall and slightly malnourished. He'd been giving all his food to Gaia even though she protested. He turned to see her. "Does your head still hurt?" He asked. She merely nodded. It was still better than puking her guts out. She reminded herself.

"No one is coming." She said, looking up.

"Don't say that. Sure...someone will. They can't just leave us like this." Charles assured her.

"Charlie, don't try and look at the bright side. There isn't one."

"I'm going to ignore that and blame the hormones." He said before he coughed. "Have faith, for God's sake." He coughed again and again as he failed to breathe.

Gaia got up and went to him. She placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning!" She exclaimed. "This wouldn't have happened if you would just eat whatever food they bring us instead of giving it to me."

"Please, Gaia. You're sicker than I am." He said before looking at her stomach. She withdrew her hand. "I might be a sinner in the eyes of my church, but I'm still a Christian."

Gaia sighed. "There's no way I'm fighting with you about this topic. Not now anyway."

They listened to the silence until it was broken with the sound of someone's footsteps from behind the rusty door. Gaia and Charles held one another, awaiting the door to be open.


End file.
